


The Mutants' Last Stand.

by fad_doodles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha-X, Amazing X-Men - Freeform, Avengers X, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Brotherhood-X, Demon Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fantastic-X, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Generation-X, Guardian X, Imperial X, Mutant Stiles Stilinski, Mutants, New X-Men, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Sentinels, Stiles-centric, Supreme-X, Uncanny X-Men - Freeform, Unity-X, Warriors X, X-Corps, X-Factor, X-Squad, X-Static, X-Terminators - Freeform, X-Treme - Freeform, X-force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fad_doodles/pseuds/fad_doodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 2030 and World War 3 ended almost a year ago. It was a global scale war between the humans and the mutants. Millions of lives were lost and thousands of cities and several countries were wiped out from the planet. </p><p>The American government released an all out Sentinels battalion to capture and annihilate mutants all around the globe. More than 300,000 30-feet tall highly resistance Sentinels were sent out, armed with the latest technological energy and military weapons that are capable of detecting mutants within a 5-mile radius. </p><p>More than 10 million international soldiers and 8 million humans were killed in the crossfire and more than 25 million mutants were terminated by the Sentinels. At the same time, roughly 15 million more mutants were captured and put in concentration camps all around. </p><p>Stiles and her group of mutants decided to make one last stand to rescue their fellow mutants.</p><p>Hope you guys will enjoy reading it. xoxo <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18th September 2030, Wednesday @ 03.37pm

“So we’re really doing this huh?” Scott McCall asked.

“Yes, we are.” His best friend of 20 years, Stiles Stilinski, the researcher of their group, answered with strong determination in her voice.

Their group was one of the remaining surviving mutant groups that were still free from captivity.

The year was 2030 and World War 3 ended almost a year ago. It was a global scale war between the humans and the mutants. Millions of lives were lost and thousands of cities and several countries were wiped out from the planet. The American government released an all out Sentinels battalion to capture and annihilate mutants all around the globe. More than 300,000 30-feet tall highly resistance Sentinels were sent out, armed with the latest technological energy and military weapons that are capable of detecting mutants within a 5-mile radius. Hundreds and thousands of humans who were against the massacre, stood up against them in protest were arrested and thrown into prisons, with no trial at all from all around the world. It was a war that put all wars to shame with epic proportions. Families were torn apart, countless properties were destroyed, millions were left homeless, everybody was stealing and killing just to survive the war. News media everywhere reported of the endless tragedies, hundreds of religious groups predicting the end of days, predicting that the apocalypse was coming. And still the American government pressed on with the war, obsessed with controlling the mutant population of the globe.

After slightly more than 9 months of numerous bloodsheds and countless explosions all around the world, the war finally came to an end when the American president made an official announcement on live television. More than 10 million international soldiers and 8 million humans were killed in the crossfire and more than 25 million mutants were terminated by the Sentinels. At the same time, roughly 15 million more mutants were captured and put in concentration camps all around.

A month into the war, Dr. Henry McCoy and Forge, 2 lecturers in the institution were able to invent a watch device that could block off the mutant-detection technology installed in the Sentinels. They were able to create just enough for the 20 X-Men teams to wear and live as undercover around the world.

When the Sentinels came for the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning, Professor Charles Frances Xavier, the headmaster of the institution, asked everyone to stand down. With more than 2,500 mutant students and 250 mutant staffs in the school, Professor X had already placed a plan to avoid bloodshed on any of his people.

He split the most highly trained of his mutants into 20 teams. 

  1. **Uncanny X-Men** – Cyclops, Phoenix, Iceman, Polaris, Havok  & Magik
  2. **X-Treme** – Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Marvel Girl, Jubilee  & Tempus
  3. **X-Force** – Wolverine, Archangel, Psylocke, Sage, Deadpool, Fantomex  & Cluster
  4. **New X-Men** – Surge, Kid Omega, Indra, Hellion, Anole, Rockslide, Gentle, Elixir, Pixie  & Oya
  5. **Brotherhood-X** – Magneto, Mystique, Mastermind, Blob, Toad, Avalanche, Juggernaut  & Sabretooth
  6. **Amazing X-Men** – Beast, Emma Frost, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Gambit, Nature Girl, Bishop  & Stepford Sisters
  7. **Generation X** – Mirage, Boom Boom, Sunspot, Cannonball, Pyro, Smasher, Cypher, Karma, Hijack, Magma, Dust  & Wolfsbane
  8. **X-Corps** – Cable, X-23, Multiple Man, Siryn, Domino, Thunderbird, Lifeguard, Slipstream  & Warpath
  9. **X-Factor** – M, Armor, Quake, Marrow, Shatterstar, Pete Wisdom, Rictor, Feral, Cloak  & Dagger
  10. **X-Terminators** – Black Panther, Power Fist, Jewel, Spectrum, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger  & Hellcat
  11. **X-Static** – Anarchist, Moonbeam, Orphan, Venus Dee Milo, Doop, Spike  & U-Go Girl
  12. **Warriors X** – Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Spider Woman, Daredevil, Elektra, Wasp  & Ant-Man
  13. **Avengers X** – Captain America, Falcon, Iron Man, Nova, Ms. Marvel, Goliath, Songbird, Vision  & Scarlet Witch
  14. **Unity-X** – Doctor Voodoo, Firestar, Quicksilver, Synapse, Winter Soldier  & Jocasta
  15. **Alpha-X** – Guardian, Aurora, Northstar, Puck, Marrina, Sasquatch, Shaman, Snowbird, Talisman  & Vindicator
  16. **Fantastic-X** – Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Thing, Human Torch, Dazzler  & Longshot
  17. **Imperial X** – She-Hulk, Wonder Man, Moon Knight, Taskmaster, Valkyrie, Captain Marvel  & Sunfire
  18. **Supreme-X** – Amphibian, Power Princess, Doctor Spectrum, Nighthawk, Skymax  & Whizzer
  19. **Guardian X** – Star-Lord, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Gamora & Venom
  20. **X-Squad** – Darkchilde, Medusa, Ghost, Alpha, Kitsune, Gateway  & Ninja



He sent these teams all around the world to assist other mutants that were being captured and murdered by the Sentinels. With his most strongest and powerful X-Men members sent out all over the world, Professor X knew without a doubt that all of his remaining mutant students and staffs would be thrown into the same concentration camp. At the same time, he was also hoping to gather more support from within the camp and hopefully would be rescue by one of his teams. With the support from other mutants in the camp, Professor X is hopeful that they would be able to escape and destroy the first of many camps, after understanding how the camp works and making a united stand against the American government and the entire world.

Now, almost a year since the end of the war, the 20 teams were scattered all around the world. 300 concentration camps popped up all around with more than 350,000 Sentinels all battle ready for any uprising. Each concentration camp had 1,000 Sentinels guarding the camp with the remaining Sentinels stationed at every military, navy, air force and government buildings to protect the humans from any future attacks from the small number of mutants who are still free and in hiding.

Stiles’ team had lost all form of communication with the rest of the teams. Even though, Stiles, the only telepath in the team was a powerful one, there’s only so much that she can do with her powers. Without Cerebra, there’s no hope of her contacting the other teams if they are not within a 5 to 10-mile radius of her.

Right now, they are hiding in plain sight among the population with undercover identities. Home for them is a suburban 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms house located in the middle of upscale Crystal City in San Antonia, Texas, with their own backyard and swimming pool and complete privacy. It was a simple house installed with all the latest technological defense weapons and mutant detection blocker to prevent the Sentinels from tracking them. Since all of them looked young enough to pull off as college students, that has been their cover story to their neighbors. They claimed that they were a group of closely knitted friends from a small town, in Beacon Hills, California, pursuing their degrees together. It helps that Lydia is in a relationship with Jordan, Scott is together with Kira and Allison is with Isaac. Leaving Stiles all alone, which she is completely okay with.

“Go through the plan again, so we don’t miss out anything.” Lydia suggested, as all of them stood in the middle of the kitchen trying to figure their mission out.

Lydia Martin, ( _Codename: Medusa_ ) was the genius in the group. A petite 5 feet 5 inches, beautiful fiery red floor-length hair woman with green eyes that is a force to be reckon with. She was a child prodigy and completed high school by the time she was 12 and gotten her first degree when she was 15. Her powers manifested when she was just 10 years old. Now at 25, with a PhD in Mathematics, Physics and Engineering along with her floor length fiery red hair, she exudes confidence and elegance. Her powers were the ability to control the movements of each strand of her hair and extend them to almost a mile long each. On top of that, she has highly resilient hair that is bulletproof. By the time, she turned 13, her second powers come to light, and she gained enhanced strength, speed, durability, stamina, senses, reflexes, endurance and agility. At when she turned 15, she accidentally got electrocuted and discovered that she has the ability to absorb electricity and project electrical blasts through each of her hair.

“Yes, please.” Kira nodded her head, “I’m feeling really nervous about this.”

Kira Yukimura, ( _Codename: Kitsune_ ) was a 5 feet 7 inches Japanese-British woman with very fair skin, jet-black hair and black eyes. She joined the institution at the age of 15 after her powers manifested, when a group of racist teenagers attacked her. She immediately generated into an 8 feet tall fiery orange psionic exoskeleton impenetrable armor in the shape of a fox with 9 prehensile tails. After countless training session, she was able to extend each tail up to 100 feet long and used them to great effect. Because of her armor, she was able to gain superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, reflexes, endurance and agility that she was able to hone on, making her physically the strongest in the team.

“Fine.” Stiles agreed, flailing her arms around.

The researcher and leader of their ragtag group, Stiles Stilinski, ( _Codename: Darkchilde_ ) who had personally came up with the rescue mission after getting agitated at trying to find the rest of the remaining 19 teams around the world. She personally handpicked each of them at the request of Professor X when he approached her to form a support team for the other teams. Stiles was the last descendant of the last king of Poland, King Stanislaw II August Poniatowski, on her mother’s side, and a billionaire at the age of 21 when both her parents – her mother and her adoptive father were murder because of company politics and corruption. One of the many sponsors of the institution, she is the CEO of her own conglomerate. Her powers manifested when she was just 10 years old.

And when she discovered her telepathic powers, over the following years, she used it to her full advantage and completed her PhD in Mythological Studies and Linguistics and pick up more than a dozen languages along the way. She enrolled in Xavier’s Institute of Higher Learning when she was 13, over the following years; she easily became one of the strong telepaths in a school with more than 40 telepaths. At the age of 15, she discovered her ability to fly and at 18, she found out that she was the spawn of the Devil himself, Lucifer.

Turns out that she is half-demon, half-mutant. Her mutant powers are the ability to fly and telepathy while her demonic powers are the ability to teleport to Hell, fire manipulation, invulnerable to all forms of fire, and lastly, her most feared power – the ability to summon and control 13 demonic hounds from hell. These hounds were at least 10 feet tall and 20 feet long from snout to the tip from tail with jet black eyes and completely made of hellfire. They are pretty much invulnerable to all forms of attack except for when Robert Drake ( _Iceman_ ) were able to freeze them in place during a training session but Stiles found a way to manipulate her powers by sending them back to Hell and summoning them back within seconds.

Now at 25, standing at 5 feet 11 inches tall with her thick wavy chest-length platinum blonde hair, full lips and ice blue eyes, she exudes power, authority and royalty.

“Jordan would make the first move.” Stiles pointed out, “After weeks of trial and error, none of their technologies were able to detect him at all.”

The ghost of the team, Jordan Parrish ( _Codename: Ghost_ ), who is the tallest guy in the group, standing at 6 feet 3 inches, has one of the most rare mutant powers in the world. He has the typical all-American looks, blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular build, sharp features and a charming smile. His powers grant him the ability to turn himself invisible, walked through anything and also fly. Not only that but he also has the ability to turn others invisible and intangible when they grab hold of him. Lastly, because of his powers, he is also able to completely shut himself from any telepathic scans, making him physically and mentally disappearing from any detection and everyone else.

Jordan interrupted, “Stiles, back-up a second. Breakdown the details of the location first please.”

Stiles showed them the blueprint of the building. Each concentration camp is roughly 100 acres big, estimated about the size of 10 football fields by 10 football fields. The 10-storey prison houses at least 50,000 mutants with 1,000 Sentinels and 5,000 soldiers guarding the camp. It has the latest state of the art defense weapons and system installed all around the property. There are 50 mutants concentration camp in USA with one in each state. The Professor and the entire staffs and students from the institution were all captured and prisoned together at the San Antonia concentration camp. She marked down the location of where the guards were stationed and where the Sentinels were placed.

After several minutes of explaining the layout of the camp, Stiles said, “There’s 1,000 Sentinels but there’s only 200 Sentinels surrounding the camp at any one time. They would rotate the Sentinels every 2 weeks to upgrade their systems and whatever else it is that they need to do.”

All of them nodded their head.

“Jordan would enter the compound first.”

“Yes.” Jordan agreed, “I would take the mutant inhibition collar off Garrison Kane, our resident technopath and bring him over to the control room for him to shutdown the entire camp.”

“And…” Stiles cocked her right eyebrow to him.

Jordan sighed, “We have to manually remove the collars off, one by one.”

“Fuck!” Isaac answered, “I can try to teleport them off?”

Isaac Lahey ( _Codename: Gateway_ ) is a tall charming 6 feet, 27 year old British guy with thick blonde short curly hair, deep blue eyes, pink lips, sharp features, lean build and a wicked smile. He came into his powers when he was 15, when he accidentally teleported himself to the middle of an open field, in the middle of nowhere. By the time, he was 18; he was able to teleport himself and at least a group of 10 people along with him within a 10-mile radius. When he was 23, his powers expanded to him having the ability to teleport people away to more than 50 miles just by touching them without exhausting himself. Now, he has trained himself to teleport anything and anybody to any location on the planet.

“That would definitely be faster but only after Garrison switch off the warning system.” Lydia said.

“Erm, why do we have to remove them one by one?” Kira asked.

“The collars are not configured as one system but there’s still a program that monitors the collars should they be removed. And each holding cell has a camera along with all the corridors. It’s troublesome.” Jordan answered.

“After we removed the collars?” Scott looked up to Stiles and Lydia.

When Scott McCall ( _Codename: Wolf_ ), best friend to Stiles Stilinski since they were 5 years old, came into powers at 11 years old, she was beside him to comfort him. Scott turned into a 5-feet tall and 8-feet in length; black wolf that grants him enhanced strength, speed, durability, stamina, senses, reflexes, endurance and agility. Not only that but Scott also was able to heal himself almost immediately and has retractable claws. Standing at 5 feet 9 inches tall, Scott is of Mexican descent with thick wavy black hair, dark brown eyes, crooked jaw, muscular lean build and a goofy smile. Over the years as he grow older, he grew in size. Now when he turns into a wolf, he’s slightly more than 6-feet tall and 12-feet long with huge fangs and 5 inch long claws. Under the training of the institution, Scott was able to transform into a wolf less than 5 seconds and also able to use his claws while still being in his human form.

“All hell breaks loose?” Stiles shrugged.

Lydia stared down at her, “Priority is to shutdown the defensive system of camp. First, we find Garrison, then we removed as many collars as possible and one of them has to be the Professor. Next, we take down as many Sentinels and soldiers as possible.”

“And we take over the camp and turned it into our fort.” Allison suggested.

One of the best fighters among the X-Men, Allison Argent ( _Codename: Huntress_ ), a French-American woman, having been trained by Wolverine and X-23, was considered the second Psylocke in the institution. An innocent looking brunette 5 feet 7 inches tall woman with hazel eyes, who is capable of killing with no hesitation, but tries her best not to. She found out that she was a telekinetic at the age of 9 and she was immediately sent to join the institution. By the time she was 15, she was able to physically form a pair of psychic Katanas that was able to cut through anything and kill anyone. At the age of 21, she mastered a technique that she invented by herself. She was able to telekinetically form 1,000 psychic daggers and it was by far, one of her most damaging attacks, even among the other mutants. Throughout the war, she has destroyed more than 250 Sentinels, alone, using her specialized attack.

“Huh?” Scott looked confused at her suggestion.

“Just listen for a second.” Allison started, “Garrison is a technopath that can configures the entire defense system of the camp. If he can do that, we can protect the 50,000 mutants inside. Plus we have rescued 103 mutants and they’re in one of our safe houses.”

Stiles interrupted her, “I agree with Allison. Think of it? 50,000 over mutants, including the Professor, our fellow colleagues and our students at one location with the latest technology and some of the most powerful mutants to work as a team.”

“It could work.” Kira agreed.

“Or it would be an easy target for them to drop a nuclear bomb on us.” Lydia said as a matter of fact.

“Let’s just think this through,” Jordan told them, “If we were to turn it into a fort for us, how long will it take for us to get the remaining 19 teams over?”

Silence went by several seconds until Lydia spoke up, “Less than an hour. Garrison can configure the defense system and help buy us some time for the Professor to call for the rest of them. Isaac can immediately fetch them within seconds, along with the rescued mutants. And if we can get Cypher and Hijack here first, they can completely configure all the Sentinels around us and used it against the US military.”

“It’s a plan then!” Stiles said with excitement.

Scott looked around at them in his dazed look, “What’s the plan again?”

All of them rolled their eyes and sighed out loud.

“Jordan would go in first to release Garrison and bring him to the control room. While Garrison configures it, he would then find the Professor. Once the systems are down, Isaac would teleport us in. I would keep a mental link to all of us. Once inside, we will remove as many collars as possible. If it’s possible, try to get as many telepaths as possible, in order for the Professor to call out for the other teams, he would need several telepaths to boost his powers.” Stiles explained.

All of them nodded in understanding.

“Jordan and Lydia, you would be on collar duties. Your hair is fast enough to unhook several or more collars at once. Scott, Kira and Allison, you’ll be knocking out the soldiers. Knock them out, remove their weapons and Scott, I’m putting you to take charge of the freed mutants. Get them to help you. Isaac, you’ll stay by my side so that I could give you the locations to pick up the other teams.”

“Okay. Then how about you?” Isaac asked.

“I’ll be trying my best to amplify the Professor’s powers.” Stiles answered and paused for several seconds, “And I know that you guys don’t like it but I’ll be releasing my hounds.”

“You sure, Stiles?” Lydia asked.

The last time, Stiles released her hounds; they ripped apart the Sentinels with eased but the mutants and humans who saw the whole incident were shocked by how gruesome and ruthless her hounds were. The team was in New Delhi, India, trying to protect a small group of 30 mutants from being captured. 15 Sentinels were sent to either captured or terminate the mutants. The team arrived seconds after the Sentinels fired the first shots. The moment they arrived, it took Stiles 3 seconds to summon all 13 of her hounds. The instant the hounds appeared on location, they seemed to suck the life out of everyone in the area. And when she summoned them, her eyes would turn completely black throughout the entire time until they returned back to hell. Since the hounds were completely made out of hellfire, they took down the Sentinels within minutes. And they did not stop ripping it to pieces until Stiles told them to stop. It was a weird sight to see 13 fiery enormous hounds immediately stop whatever they were doing and came running to her side like innocent puppies. But none of them could forget the feeling of fear and scorching heat radiating from the hounds.

“Depends on how well can you guys defend us and how fast we can get Garrison, Cypher and Hijack to configure the entire system.”

“Cool. We can buy you time.” Kira replied.

“So when are we going to do this?” Isaac asked.

“1 week from today.” Stiles answered, “We still need Jordan to provide us with the breakdown of where all the mutants are kept. If he can get the list, it would be easier for all of us. But we have to do it by next week since they would be bringing in the upgraded Sentinels the following week after.”

“Okay.” All of them answered in agreement.

“Next topic of discussion then.” Stiles said and took out a piece of paper from a folder she was holding, “This is the list of weapons that they have in their camps. The list of weapons that the soldiers would be using and the weapons that the Sentinels currently have installed in their giant metallic body of theirs.”

All of them came forward to crowd around the table.

“Study them and remember them. Once you’re inside while releasing the other mutants, inform them so that they know how to counter them.” Stiles explained.

“Once Jordan gets the list,” Lydia began, “We would try to best to release all the mutants with offensive powers first, followed by the telepaths, then the teleporters before the rest.”

“Okay, why the teleporters though?” Scott asked.

“Have you seen Clarice at work?” Lydia answered him with another question.

“Nope, who is she again?” Scott shook his head.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “How is it possible that you are a staff of the institution and not know our students?”

Scott just shrugged his shoulders and gave off his innocent puppy face smile.

“Clarice Ferguson, her codename is _Blink_. Other than Kurt ( _Nightcrawler_ ), she is the only one that could teleport body parts separately. During one of her training session, she took down the enemies by teleporting their heads off from their bodies. Now imagine her doing that to the Sentinels.”

“Woah!” Scott replied in awe, “She can easily take down a lot more.”

“Exactly.”

“And that is why, it is important for us to get the name list. So we can release the most powerful ones first and followed by the most useful ones.” Stiles said.

“Is there anything else that you guys would like to add-on?” Lydia asked as she went over to the refrigerator to grab some drinks for herself and the rest.

“It’s just a thought,” Allison added, “If we are making the camp into our fort, do we have enough weapons to arm the lower power mutants?”

“I can steal weapons from all the nearby gun stores.” Isaac offered, “It’s Texas, there’s either a gun store or a hunting store every 2 blocks.”

“I say yes to that idea!” Stiles raised up her hand.

“Really, Stiles?” Lydia snapped, “We’re going to resort to stealing now?”

“Fine!” Stiles rolled her eyes, “We will only stick to the hunting stores! I hate people who hunt animals!”

“What the fuck?” Lydia exclaimed, “We are not stealing anything, Stiles!”

Scott chimed in, “Let’s put it to a vote.”

“Urgh!” Lydia growled unhappily, “It’s obvious that all of you supports this insane idea. Fine, you all win!”

A chorus of cheers went around the room and immediately went quiet when Lydia gave them her famous death stare. Jordan went up to her and hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head to comfort her.

“So we have 1 week to stock up on our weapons, which I would completely leave it in the capable hand of Isaac.” Stiles said, “Anything else, people?”

“How about food?” Scott innocently asked.

“We are going to break into a concentration camp with 5,000 soldiers and 1,000 Sentinels and you are fucking thinking about food? Really Scott? Are you freaking kidding me?” Lydia sarcastically asked.

“I mean it’s going to be our fort, our new headquarters. So we have to take care of the 50,000 mutants inside right?”

The girls broke out in small giggles while the guys just snickered.

“As much as it is a nice gesture, Scott,” Kira piped in, “We will get to food after we have gotten hold of the fort first.”

Scott just nodded his head and snuggled up to Kira in embarrassment.

“With that, this meeting is adjourned.” Stiles declared, “So are we cooking for dinner or ordering take-out?”

“Cooking!” Allison immediately said, “I’m craving for pasta!”

“Pasta sounds nice.” Lydia agreed.

“Sure thing.” Jordan said.

“Both of us are okay with it.” Kira answered for Scott and herself.

\---


	2. 21st September 2030, Saturday @ 11.42pm

“Suit up, guys!” Stiles screamed from her bedroom.

It has been 3 days since they had discussed the plan. During that time, all of them literally raided a combined of 25 hunting stores in San Antonio, Austin, Houston and Fort Worth. Every single weapon that they could get their hands on, they wiped the stores clean. Now, the basement is filled with more than $30 million worth of guns and ammunitions.

This Saturday night, they decided to hit Dallas and hopefully hit at least another 10 stores so that they could take a night off for the next night.

As she was tying her hair up into a tight bun, the small hairs on her neck stood on their ends and she asked out loud, “Who’s there?”

Several seconds later, sands appeared seeping in through the window and started twirling and forming in front of her and transformed into a woman wearing a black long sleeve floor-length loose-fitting dress with a black hijab and a black niqab covering the face.

“Ms. Stilinski?” The woman whispered.

“Sooraya!” Stiles screamed in excitement and rushed forward to hug her tightly, “Oh My God! You’re here!”

Within seconds, the rest of Stiles’ team came running into her room. All of them were shocked to see another one of their fellow X-Men and one of Stiles’ many students standing there in the same room with them after more than a year of not seeing each other. It felt good to see a familiar face and one of the many powerful mutants from the institution to be on their side.

“Hold on!” Lydia called out in the midst, “Where are the rest of Generation X?” Referring to Sooraya’s team of 12 members that were selected by Professor X.

“Oh right, I was supposed to recce the area first and I got a little excited when I saw Ms. Stilinski here. I need to make a telepathic call to Xi’an to inform her of this excellent discovery.” Sooraya answered.

“It’s okay, Sooraya. I’ll just scanned for her and inform her.” Stiles said.

“Let’s go down and wait for the rest of the team.” Kira suggested before adding in, “You guys are not being followed or anything right?”

“Nope. We have been cleared for the past several weeks. Thanks to Karma and Mirage for playing around with their illusion powers.”

“That’s good.” Scott smiled.

“Have you guys had anything to eat yet?” Isaac asked.

Sooraya looked down and whispered, “Not really. We had to resort to stealing food for the past few weeks.”

“Oh My God!” Lydia exclaimed in horror, “That’s it! We are cooking for the whole lot of you right now!”

With that, Lydia pulled Sooraya and dragged her to their huge kitchen with the rest tagging along.

“Anyway, Karma said that they should be reaching here in less than 5 minutes. She said to keep a look-out for 2 black 30-footer RVs.” Stiles informed the team, “Jordan, would you be so kind as to find them, just in case. She said that they just past Rabel road. Thank you, love.”

“Will do.” Jordan replied and immediately disappeared into thin air, “See you guys later.”

“Wait, are you guys on your way out?” Sooraya asked since all of them were dressed in all black outfits along with black ski masks on their head.

“Well, we were but since you guys are here. We’ll just stay in to have supper with all of you.” Kira replied.

Several minutes later, Stiles’ team and the Generation-X team were all crowded in the kitchen and the dining room. Stiles, Isaac, Allison and Kira were busy in the kitchen cooking up a decent meal for their newly arrived team members. Lydia had Danielle and John help her with the drinks. Jordan and Scott grabbed Robert, Samuel and Douglas to help out with clearing the space in the living room, after Lydia told them that they would be sleeping together in the living room and have supper and catch a movie together or something. While the rest were busy, all of them took turns showering in the bathroom. Luckily their house had 4 showers, so nobody had to rush for it.

An hour and a half later, everybody was comfortably settled in the living room in a huge pile of pillows and blankets with the coffee table and side tables all fill with different sorts of food, snacks and drinks for them. The other team was all busy stuffing themselves with the simple chicken dish and brownies that Stiles’ team had cooked, along with the 5 extra-large pizzas that she ordered for them.

All 19 of them were squeezed comfortably in the living room, seeking the comfort of one another in these troubling times.

“Isaac, check the perimeter please.” Lydia ordered, “Scott, once Isaac returns, activate the security system, please. Thank you.”

Immediately Isaac disappeared and Scott nodded his head at Lydia.

Lydia turned to the Generation-X team members and eyed every single one of them for a couple of seconds before turning to the next one and finally blinking her eyes after looking at the last member, Rahne.

“What was that all about?” Samuel asked.

Stiles just hold up her index finger to her lips. Several seconds later, Isaac appeared beside Allison and instantly Scott got up to go activate the house’s security system.

“I was scanning our neighbors to make sure that the arrival of 2 RVs did not wake them up.” Stiles said, “Well, I decided to knock them out. Anyway, we shall begin once Scott returns.”

All of them just nod their heads.

Sometimes, Stiles forget how young the Generation-X team is. The oldest is Roberto da Costa, Douglas Ramsey and Danielle Moonstar at 22 years old and the youngest is David Bond and Rahne Sinclair at 17 years old. She looked at them with a hint of sadness in her eyes at the thought of them having to experience a discrimination war but at the same time, proud that they were able to survive so long without any supervision.

Generation X was made up of 12 members, each a capable fighter in their own right. The leader of the team is Danielle Moonstar ( _Codename: Mirage_ ) with the ability to create an empathic illusion casting and also an excellent marksman with the bow and arrow and the guns. Next is Tabitha Smith ( _Codename: Boom Boom_ ) whose power is to create balls of plasma, which will explode with strong concussive force at her own will. There’s Roberto da Costa ( _Codename: Sunspot_ ) who has the powers to absorb solar radiation and use it to multiply his normal human strength to almost 10 times stronger. His power also allows him to manipulate the solar radiation and used it as energy blasts, made his body immune to all forms of fire and allows him to fly.

Samuel Guthrie ( _Codename: Cannonball_ ) is a mutant with the ability to generate thermo-chemical energy and use it to thrust himself at super speed and fly. Because of this ability, he is also become superhuman durability and makes him a physically strong opponent. Next is John Allerdyce ( _Codename: Pyro_ ), a mutant with the psionic ability to manipulate fire within a 500 yards radius of him and is completely invulnerable to fire. Isabel Kane ( _Codename: Smasher_ ) is physically the strongest mutant in the group that has the ability of superhuman strength, superhuman speed and superhuman durability. On top of that, she can also fly and has X-Ray visions.

Douglas Ramsey ( _Codename: Cypher_ ) is the only mutant in the world with his powers. The ability to translate and understand any languages, along with deciphering codes and computer languages as well as hidden intentions and body language. Due to his rather submissive powers, he trained under Daredevil and is an excellent combatant in Ninjutsu and will always carry around a pair of adamantium 6-inch daggers. The only other telepath in the room is Xi’an Coy Manh ( _Codename: Karma_ ). Her powers include mind reading, mind blast, mind shield, mind illusion and multiple mind possession of up to 10 people. One of the youngest members in Generation X, David Bond ( _Codename: Hijack_ ) is one of the rare few mutants with the ability to mentally control all forms of machines, including all vehicles and all forms of guns.

Another powerful mutant in their group, Amara Aquilla ( _Codename: Magma_ ) has the ability to transform her entire body into a magma form, allowing her to manipulate magma, telekinetically project fiery blast of magma and also create and manipulate fire. She is also one of the four mutants in the group with the ability to fly. The other youngest member in the group is Rahne Sinclair ( _Codename: Wolfsbane_ ), who has the same mutant abilities as Scott, to be able to transform into huge 5 feet tall vicious wolf along with healing abilities. Lastly, there was Sooraya, the most powerful member in their team. Sooraya Qadir ( _Codename: Dust_ ) has the ability to convert herself into a destructive sand blast and manipulate the sand all around her to increase her form. She can even manipulate her sand form into a sand storm that is destructive enough to destroy steel and rip the flesh from one’s bones.

Scott returned, “All defenses activated, including the back up. There are 19 mutants here. Just in case.”

Stiles nodded her head in acknowledgement to him.

“Honestly, I’m impressed that you guys managed to snag a house this gorgeous while on the run.” Tabitha spoke up first in awe.

“Hold on a second,” Allison began, “Aren’t you guys given money to go uncover?”

“Erm, we went broke like 5 months ago.” John answered, “We have wiped out our savings clean. And we have been stealing for the past several weeks to survive.”

“Holy fuck!” Stiles whispered in shocked, along with the rest of her team who were just as surprised her. Even though, Sooraya had told them a couple of hours ago but they didn’t fully believed her until another one of them corroborate her story.

“So how did you guys managed to survive this long?” Rahne asked innocently.

“You do know who Stiles is right?” Scott asked them.

“She’s a lecturer at the institute, teaching us Russian, French and German.” Isabel shrugged.

“Erm,” Stiles pursed her lips, “I’m surprised that you guys don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” David asked her.

“That I’m the CEO of Stanislaw Corporation and one of the sponsors of the institution.” Stiles looked to them.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tabitha shouted. And all of the rest of Generation X members were in shocked as well. All of them knew that Stanislaw Corporation was a multi-billion dollar organization that provides in real estate development, construction, hotels, and resorts and has more than 200 subsidiaries under the company.

Danielle stared at Stiles, “So you’re the CEO of Stanislaw Corporation, a real estate conglomerate? Then there’s Miss Frost, the CEO of Frost Enterprise, a fashion conglomerate that rivals LVMH, Kering and Richemont. And lastly, Mr. Worthington is the CEO of Worthington Industries, which is the 10th biggest technology conglomerate in the world.”

“Yup!” Stiles smiled at her, “The 3 of us are the funding the institution.”

“Wait, is that like your undercover secret role or something?” Isabel turned to her, with her squint eyes, expecting another surprise answer.

“No, I’m not. That’s my actual job. I have a 65 percent stake in my family business.”

“Anyway, enough about Stiles.” Lydia interrupted, “Now we want to know about you guys.”

“What happened during all these times?” Allison pleaded to them for answers.

With that, Xi’an started telling their story, with add-ons from the others, from the moment that they got their mutant detection blocking watches and teleported off to Argentina and slowly making their way going from country to country, states to states and cities to cities, fighting against the Sentinels and other racist human beings hell-bent on killing other mutants and their human family members. They did have contact with the other teams but it was only for short periods of them and the last time that they had any contact with any of the other teams was at least 6 months ago. Each of them had gotten hurt and several of them had broken a few bones along the way. John, Douglas and Rahne almost got killed from a surprised attack from a group of anti-mutant soldiers. Luckily, Amara was there to prevent it from happening.

They travelled from countryside to countryside, city to city trying to save as many mutants as possible and even tried to create several safe houses along the way. They brought along hundreds of free mutants together to help them protect one another. Douglas was able to configure the mutant detection blocking technology watches and create it for other mutants. One of the mutants that they had safe has the intuitive ability to create weapons and technology, thus was able to make enough for the mutants that they rescued. They spent quite a huge amount of money just trying to produce enough watches for the safety of the other mutants. From traveling around with a million dollars split among the 12 of them to practically going broke just trying to pay for gas, food and their medications.

“So how did you know where to find us?” Jordan asked at the end of their story.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, took out her cellphone and started typing some stuff on it before passing it to Isaac, who was the nearest to her.

“Ouh…” Isaac replied before passing it to the rest of the team.

“Really guys?” Danielle gave a condescending look at them, “25 hunting stores in 3 days?”

“We’re not sure if we should be impressed or disappointed that you guys didn’t do a proper cover up.” John shook his head in disappointment at them.

Lydia cocked her left eyebrow, “I have an IQ of 165, and did you honestly think that we don’t have a back-up plan? And another back-up plan for the back-up plan?”

“So you guys purposely stole the guns and ammunitions from 25 hunting stores in 4 different cities estimated to be worth at $32 million?” Tabitha sarcastically said, “What’s the point?”

“Well, the 7 of us were planning to break into the San Antonio Mutant Concentration Camp.” Stiles said as a matter-of-factly.

All the eyes of the other team were blown wide open.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Tabitha exclaimed.

“Are you guys crazy?” Amara shouted out.

“The 7 of you against thousand of soldiers and hundreds of Sentinels. That’s suicide!” Samuel smirked.

“5,000 soldiers and 1,000 Sentinels.” Lydia informed, “We have already planned out everything.”

“That’s the reason for you guys stealing the guns?” Rahne asked.

“Yes.” Allison answered, “That and we were hoping to attract the other X-Men teams out there. Obviously it worked.”

“And it was by luck.” Sooraya added, “We were just outside Nuevoleon, Mexico when we saw the news.”

“No questions asked.” Roberto piped in, “We decided to come and sniff around because it was obviously the work of mutants.”

“Ta-dah!” Samuel flailed his arms at them.

“So what’s the deal now?” Isabel asked.

Stiles and her team gave the other team several wide smiles before answering her question, “We have more manpower to break into the camp.”

“Can we just take a few steps back and explained to us what exactly is this crazy suicidal plan that you guys are planning to do?” Douglas asked.

“So this is the plan…” Stiles began.

Stiles explained that the 7 of them are planning to break into the San Antonio Mutant Concentration Camp, rescue the entire 50,000 mutants inside along with Professor X and their fellow mutants from the institution, take over the camp and make it into their fort. She informed them that their original plan was to let Jordan go in first as he has been doing it for the past couple of weeks to scout the area. Thankfully, he has not been detected by anyone or any technology at all.

Once Jordan is inside, he will find Garrison Kane to deprogram the entire security system. Stiles continued telling them that Isaac would then teleport them in. Jordan and Lydia would remove as many collar as possible, Scott, Kira and Allison would be on offensive mode, with herself helping to amplify Professor’s powers to contact the rest of the X-teams all over the world and Isaac bringing in the other teams over to help take over the camp.

“I WANT IN!” Samuel immediately shouted.

“That is actually an excellent plan.” Danielle complimented. The rest of them all nodded their heads in agreement.

Stiles looked to them, “Truth be told, we originally planned to contact your team first once we’re inside. We were hoping for David to control one of the Sentinels and use it to defend us while Douglas and Garrison rewrite the entire program system to activate the defense mechanism of the camp.”

“Cool.” Douglas replied, “I can definitely do that. Actually, I can scan through the system even from here. All I need is a laptop and network cable.”

“That would be great!” Lydia exclaimed excitedly.

Danielle began, “Since we are joining the take-over now, we need to revise it.”

“Ouh, I had it revise already.” Lydia answered.

“That was fast.” Roberto replied, looking impressed.

“So here’s the quick update.” Lydia started, “Jordan will go in first with Douglas and Rahne. Then after he release Garrison, he will bring the 3 of them to the security room. Once Douglas and Garrison take down the defensive system, Isaac would teleport us in. Rahne, you need keep watch over them, do not let anybody touch them while they work. Once they get the system up and running again, we will send as many back-up as possible to assist you, alright?”

Rahne nodded her head in understanding.

“Once Isaac has teleport all of us in, this is how we team up. Stiles, Xi’an and Isaac would go to the Professor. Jordan, Danielle, David and myself would be removing as many collars as possible. Lastly, the offensive team would be Scott, Kira, Allison, Tabitha, Roberto, Sam, John, Isabel, Amara and Sooraya, Got it?”

All of them nodded their heads in agreement with Lydia’s revised plan.

“Just a note.” Stiles added on, “Try to release the telepaths, teleporters and long-range offensive mutants first. They will greatly help with the battle.”

“Then what are the guns for?” Rahne looked to them, as the rest agreed to Stiles’ comment.

Allison answered, “Well, not all the mutants have offensive powers. We need to arm them in any way possible. And if that camp is going to be our new fort, we need as much fire power as we can get.”

“So when are we doing this shit?” Samuel asked too excitedly for Stiles’ liking.

“This coming, Wednesday, after dinner.” Kira smiled.

“That’s fast!” John exclaimed.

“Another question.” Xi’an voiced out, “Why do I have this feeling that you guys are going to steal more guns?”

“Ooooo…” Stiles cooed, “Are you a precognitive as well?”

Lydia just rolled her eyes, “Ignore Stiles. The answer to your question is yes. We will be stealing more. We planned to steal more tonight but since you guys are here, we’re taking a break tonight.”

“Yup.” Allison answered and slowly stood up to stretch her legs, “We’ll continue stealing tomorrow.”

“Can we join?” Tabitha asked with glee.

“Obviously.” Isaac winked, “The more the merrier.”

“We’ll discuss the plan to rob the stores tomorrow after lunch.” Jordan told them.

Slowly, Stiles’ team began to stand up and stretch their legs out.

“This has been lovely guys, but it’s past 3 in the morning. And I need my beauty rest.” Lydia said, “Good night guys.”

“It’s nice to have more X-men in the fold now. Good night.” Jordan smiled to them before following Lydia upstairs.

“Good night guys. Sweet dreams!” Kira wished as she pulled Scott along.

“Sleep well, guys.” Scott said.

“It’s nice to see you guys.” Isaac said.

“Same here. Good night everyone.” Allison wished everyone and pulled Isaac out of the living room.

“I know that I’m only your lecturer but I promise you that I will do my best to protect all of you to the best of my capabilities.” Stiles told them while she was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

“Erm, Ms. Stilinski?” Sooraya whispered.

“Yes?”

“If you don’t mind, none of us have even seen you used your powers other than your telepathy. Do you mind showing us?”

“Oh, I can’t show you.” Stiles sighed, “It’s not safe.”

“Okay.” David nodded his head, “So can you tell us?”

“Well,” Stiles answered and paused several seconds for dramatic effect, “I’m half mutant on my mom’s side and half demon on my dad’s side. My dad is Lucifer, the king of Hell.”

“Holy Shit!” Roberto exclaimed.

Stiles smiled, “My mutant powers are telepathy and because I’m half demon, I can manipulate all sorts of fire and withstand all fires.”

“You’re quite powerful.” Xi’an complimented.

“That’s not my most strongest power.”

“Then what is?” Tabitha asked.

“Clear your mind so I can telepathically show your guys.” Stiles told them.

Within seconds, Stiles dived into all 12 of their minds and showed them her 13 demonic pets. She showed them her training sessions with some of the other powerful mutant staffs in the school and the incident in India with her hounds ripping the Sentinels into shreds. Several minutes later, Stiles stepped out from their minds and saw several different looks of emotions on their faces.

“Wow!” Tabitha looked at her in awe, “You’re a badass!”

“Thank you for the compliment.” Stiles smiled.

“Now, I’m looking forward to seeing you in action!” Isabel cooed.

Stiles just laughed at that, “Now, I need to go to sleep. Make yourself comfortable and tomorrow, we shall have lunch outside and get a couple of outfits for you guys and other necessities. Everything would be on me, so don’t worry about it, alright?”

All of them smiled widely at her, feeling happy and grateful that for the first time in weeks that they no longer need to worry about money or food anymore.

“Thank you so much, Ms. Stilinski. Good night.” Sooraya said. One by one followed soon after, said thanks to her and wished her good night.

“Rest well, guys.” Stiles smiled at them and switched off the lights before going up to her room.

As she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, Stiles felt more confident that their plan to take over the mutant concentration camp was going to work. And just for several seconds, she truly feels 100% confident that this takeover would be the first step to reuniting all the mutants together as one.


	3. 25th September 2030, Wednesday @ 12.07am

“This is it.” Stiles smiled at all of them.

They were standing in the basement of a store located just a mile away from the concentration camp. Even since Jordan started scouting the camp, Stiles bought over the store and had it installed with the mutant-blocking detection technology just in case the Sentinels detect them.

In a span of one week, they managed to rob 53 hunting stores, bringing back at total of more than $70 million worth of guns and ammunitions. The basement was surprisingly clean and spacious enough for Isaac to easily teleport all of them along with the weapons at once.

All of them were dressed in the standard black and yellow leather X-Men uniforms, which one of their fellow mutants had design. It was made out of one-of-a-kind unique leather that has the ability to adapt to all types of powers for the team. Other than Sooraya wearing a niqab, Stiles is the only one among them that has a mask to cover her face. As much as she is proud to be a mutant, she knows that she can’t risk exposing herself to the masses for fear of them recognizing her as the CEO of Stanislaw Corporation. It might cause a backlash and her company might take a huge beating because of her true identity.

“Everybody switched on your earpiece please.” Stiles told them, “I will try my best to keep us telepathically link from within but just in case…”

Jordan stepped forward and grabbed hold of Douglas and Rahne, “Well, here we go.”

“Wish us luck.” Douglas smiled at all of them.

“See you guys later!” Rahne said as the three of them slowly turned invisible and disappeared into the background.

“And now we wait.” Lydia said.

15 minutes later, Stiles spoke up suddenly, “Fuck! They really blocked the camp from all telepathic probes.”

Stiles walked towards Xi’an and held out her hands with both palms facing upwards, “Give me your hand.”

Xi’an placed both her hands on Stiles’ palms.

“Now clear your mind.” Stiles told her, “Since I can’t telepathically detect them and they are blocking our communications, I need to tap into your powers for now so that once the defense are down, I would be able to instantly detect Jordan and hopefully the Professor.”

“Sure thing, Ms. Stilinski.” Xi’an smiled at her.

For what feels like the longest half an hour, Stiles finally got a hold of Jordan’s mind.

“Defense down, Stiles.” Jordan telepathically said.

“Isaac, teleport now!” Stiles called out.

Instantly, all of them appeared in the control / security room of the concentration camp. The room was huge, almost a quarter the size of a football field and at least 15 feet high with one side of the wall filled with hundreds of monitor screen showing every single cell, all the corridors and the perimeter of the camp. There were several empty office cubicles and double doors that require an excess code. At a corner, just by the entrance, 20 soldiers were stripped naked except for their boxers and tied up against the wall.

“Hello there, beautiful people.” Jordan smirked at the new arrival, “Took you guys long enough.”

“Hey Garrison.” Stiles greeted the new teenager in the group.

“Ms. Stilinski! Thank you for rescuing us!” Garrison said excitedly.

“It’s still to early to say your thanks.” Stiles told him and asked, “How many minutes do we have before the guards detect us?”

“At least another hour when they change shifts.” Jordan answered.

“Good. Garrison and Douglas, you got 30 minutes to activate the defense and target the Sentinels.” Stiles began ordering out, “Jordan, Danielle, David and Lydia, get to the teleporters and telepaths on the 5th floor. Go Now!”

Immediately Jordan grabbed hold of Lydia, Danielle and David and floated upwards and through the ceiling to begin removing as many of those damned collars as possible. Both, Garrison and Douglas had already unlocked all the doors but since pretty much all the mutants are sleeping in their cell, they know that their chances of having a quiet takeover will be higher.

“Scott, Kira, Allison, you guys start with the east wing. Tabitha, Roberto and Sam, you guys take the west wing. John, Isabel, Amara and Sooraya, take the entrance and bottleneck any incoming if possible. Now!”

All of them quickly and quietly rushed out of the room to the respective locations.

“Isaac, teleport the two of us to the Professor’s cell please.”

With the blink of an eye, Isaac, Xi’an and Stiles appeared in the Professor’s cell. It was a small cube, roughly 10 feet high by 10 feet wide on both sides. A bed with a pillow, bolster and blanket to one side of the wall and a side drawer by the window. Professor X was there, sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Stiles stepped forward and gently nudged him to wake him up, “Professor?”

The Professor gently stirred in his sleep and groaned out, “Stiles?”

“Yes, it’s me. We’re here to rescue you.”

“Who?” Charles asked.

“The X-Squad and Generation-X. We’re here to take over the fort and we really need your help.” Stiles answered as she helped the Professor to sit up, “We need to call out the other remaining 18 teams out there, Professor. We have lost contact with them.”

“Stiles, I can’t do a telepathic scan without Cerebro.” Professor informed her, “The best I can do is telepathically contact them within a 250 miles radius.”

“I know. That’s why I going to bring in more telepaths for you to tap into.” Stiles told him as she removed the collar from his neck. She turned to Isaac, “Can you bring in the rest of the telepaths that they have released? I show you.”

“Will do. See you in a minute, Professor!” Isaac smiled and disappeared.

“Stiles, update me. What has happened so far?”

“Douglas and Garrison are in the security room, taking care of the defense system, along with the rest of our weapons and ammunitions.” Stiles said.

“Tabitha, Roberto and Sam are taking over the west wing.” Xi’an added.

“Scott, Kira and Allison are taking over the east wing.” Stiles continued.

“John, Isabel, Amara and Sooraya are at the entrance blocking the ins and outs.” Xi’an said.

“Lastly, Jordan, Lydia, David and Danielle are releasing the telepaths and teleporters out first.” Stiles updated the Professor.

By the time Stiles was done updating Charles; Isaac appeared with 14 new faces in the cramp space.

“The telepaths?” Stiles asked, unable to recognize any of them at all.

“Yup!” Isaac answered, “I’m going to get more.”

“Hold on!” Professor X said, “I just need 10 more telepaths and that should be enough.”

“All right, Professor!” Isaac replied and teleported himself out.

Before they knew it, they heard the first explosion outside.

Stiles turned to Charles, “We’re been made. The entire compound knows that somebody is releasing the mutants. They are activating all 5,000 soldiers.”

Stiles closed her eyes and mentally called out to the rest of the team while linking her mind to the Professor, “Updates, please.”

Douglas immediately answered her first, “I have locked the soldiers’ hostel so I’m able to buy you guys at least an hour or so before they storm the camp.”

“Thank you, Douglas. Next?”

“While Douglas has been doing that, I am able to lock back a number of soldiers that the others had knocked out to prevent them from joining in the fight.” Garrison spoke up.

“Nicely done, Garrison. Next?”

Scott replied, “We have removed the collars off more than 50 mutants and sent half of them to the security room to get weapons. I have at least 10 offensive mutants with Kira and me right now. I have sent Allison off to assist the perimeter team.”

“Noted Scott! Who’s next?”

“All the teleporters and most of the telepaths are released.” Lydia answered, “I have them to help us with removing the collars. I have sent David out to hijack one of the Sentinels along with another mutant to cover him.”

“Good job, Lydia. Tabitha?”

“Hello Ms. Stilinski!” Tabitha replied, “We’re doing good. 72 mutants out and counting, we have sent out the other long-range mutants to help Sooraya and her team.”

“Great! Thank you Tabitha!”

“Perimeter team? Anybody?”

“A little busy here, Ms. Stilinski.” John answered, “Sooraya is a sandstorm now, ripping apart the soldiers. We have another 20 mutants joining us.”

“Protect the entrance, guys!”

“Fuck!” John cried out loud, “Ms. Stilinski now would be a good time for you to help us!”

“What happened?”

“All the Sentinels are targeting us.” Followed by several loud explosions that could be heard in the background, as Isaac appeared with 10 more telepaths.

“Damn it!” Stiles cursed, “Professor, could you do it without me?”

“Go ahead, Stiles. I’ll call for the rest of them. Don’t worry about us. We’ll get everybody here.”

“Isaac,” Stiles grabbed his hand, “Teleport me to the main entrance then return here to help the professor.”

And Stiles instantly appeared outside the main entrance alone, standing in front of John along with several other mutants. They were all firing off a variety of energy blasts off at the Sentinels. Stiles saw Amara flying high above attacking one of the Sentinels, Isabel smashing through the head of one of the Sentinels and Sooraya turning into a huge swirling sandstorm ripping one of the Sentinels to shreds. Seeing all of them fighting against the Sentinels brought her back to the first few weeks of World War 3 when she was at the forefront of the war. She was impressed at seeing their capabilities.

Stiles began to levitate several inches off the ground and closed her eyes, “Asmodeus, Astaroth, Azazel, Balaam, Behemoth, Beezlebub, Bile, Cimeries, Coyote, Damballa, Dagon, Mormo and Mictian. Come to me, my children.”

Within seconds, 13 hounds that were 10 feet tall and 20 feet long from snout to the tip of the tail with jet black eyes and completely made of hellfire appeared beside her. Instantly the entire atmosphere completely turned cold and seemed to suck out the joy out of everyone around them.

“Woah.” John whispered from behind her.

“Babies, ripped all the Sentinels apart.” Stiles pointed outwards. Several thunderous howls ripped across the concentration camp and immediately they jumped up high into the sky and landed on a Sentinel each before beginning to tear into the Sentinels metal bodies. For several seconds, everything stood still – all the soldiers and mutants stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at the hounds as they viciously destroy the Sentinels with no hesitation at all. In that time frame of a few seconds where every thing just stopped, the hounds had completely destroyed 13 Sentinels.

Stiles screamed to the hounds, “Protect the mutants and this camp! Destroy all the Sentinels!”

It was as if Stiles’ voice snapped everybody into action. The shooting, the screaming and the explosion immediately began to resume back.

“Isaac!” Stiles shouted, “Take me back to the Professor.”

With the blink of an eye, Isaac appeared beside her, grabbed her and teleported her back to the cell. In the cell, all 25 telepaths were closing their eyes, standing in a tight circle with the Professor in the middle. Stiles made her way to the middle of the circle and grab hold of the Professor’s hands.

“I’ll be joining in Professor.” Stiles smiled.

Before she knew it, she was inside his mind, along with the other telepaths scanning the entire globe for the rest of the X-Men. The first team that they detected was Warriors-X, which consisted of Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Spider Woman, Daredevil, Elektra, Wasp and Ant-Man, in Miami, Florida.

Stiles immediately linked up Isaac’s mind, “Go Now!”

In less than 10 seconds, Isaac disappeared and reappeared back outside the cell, “They’re out in the courtyard fighting the soldiers. Next team?”

Stiles smiled at him.

The second team that they found was X-Static in Los Angeles, California that was made up of Anarchist, Moonbeam, Orphan, Venus Dee Milo, Doop, Spike and U-Go Girl.

Followed by the Brotherhood X in Seattle, Washington. They were made up of Magneto, Mystique, Mastermind, Blob, Toad, Avalanche, Juggernaut and Sabretooth.

The next team that Isaac brought in was the New X-Men from San Jose, Costa Rica. They had 10 members who were Surge, Kid Omega, Indra, Hellion, Anole, Rockslide, Gentle, Elixir, Pixie and Oya

The fifth team that Isaac brought in was one of the most powerful team among the 20 teams, the X-Treme, which consisted of Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Marvel Girl, Jubilee and Tempus. They were found in Manchester, United Kingdom.

Followed by X-Force in Beirut, Lebanon. The deadliest team of assassins anywhere, was made up of Wolverine, Archangel, Psylocke, Sage, Deadpool, Fantomex and Cluster.

They found X-Corps – Cable, X-23, Multiple Man, Siryn, Domino, Thunderbird, Lifeguard, Slipstream and Warpath in New Delhi, India and Isaac brought them in immediately to join the fight.

The X-Terminators were detected in Johannesburg, South Africa and were brought in by Isaac as well. They were made up of Black Panther, Power Fist, Jewel, Spectrum, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Hellcat.

The next team was the Amazing X-Men in Adelaide, Australia. The team consisted of Beast, Emma Frost, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Gambit, Nature Girl, Bishop and Stepford Sisters.

Next was the X-Factor – M, Armor, Quake, Marrow, Shatterstar, Pete Wisdom, Rictor, Feral, Cloak and Dagger, in Tokyo, Japan.

Unity-X consisted of Doctor Voodoo, Firestar, Quicksilver, Synapse, Winter Soldier and Jocasta, were found in Tacuarembo, Uruguay.

Guardian, Aurora, Northstar, Puck, Marrina, Sasquatch, Shaman, Snowbird, Talisman and Vindicator, who called themselves, Alpha-X were detected in Moscow, Russia and immediately brought over.

In secluded Naryn of Kyrgyzstan, they found Supreme-X who were made up of Amphibian, Power Princess, Doctor Spectrum, Nighthawk, Skymax and Whizzer.

The next team that Isaac brought in was Fantastic-X, which consisted of Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Thing, Human Torch, Dazzler and Longshot, all the way from Muscat, Oman.

In a village called Pontianak, in west Indonesia, they found the Guardian X. There were 6 of them, Star-Lord, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Gamora and Venom.

One of the last few teams that they found was another strong and powerful team in Tianjin, China. They were the Avengers X, who were personally handpicked by Professor X, were made up of Captain America, Falcon, Iron Man, Nova, Ms. Marvel, Goliath, Songbird, Vision and Scarlet Witch.

They found Imperial X in Bangkok, Thailand. They had 7 members in their team – She-Hulk, Wonder Man, Moon Knight, Taskmaster, Valkyrie, Captain Marvel and Sunfire.

The last team that was found in Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea, was the first team of X-Men that the Professor formed. They were the Uncanny X-Men, made up of some of the strongest X-Men – Cyclops, Phoenix, Iceman, Polaris, Havok and Magik.

In the span of half an hour, all 20 X-Men teams were defending the camp against the Sentinels. Both Cypher and Garrison had managed to configure the entire systems to defend against the Sentinels. They have managed to release at least more than 10,000 of the mutants captured in the camp. With all 20 teams and thousands of mutants there, they managed to wipe of more than half of the 200 Sentinels that were around.

“Guys?” Douglas called out.

“Yes, Douglas.” Professor X answered.

“We’re screwed, Professor. They just sent the remaining 800 Sentinels over. ETA in half an hour.”

“Stiles?” Professor X called out, “You know the blueprint of this building inside out. You know of all the mutants in here and their powers. Call it, Stiles.”

Stiles took a deep breath, “All right, professor.”

Stiles flew out to the middle of the open field in front of the building, “All the telekinetic users formed the perimeter now & shield us! All the telepaths back them up and enhanced their powers in anyway possible!”

Immediately all 3,000 plus telekinetic users and 500 telepaths began to form around the camp, and within minutes, a huge opaque barrier formed around the camp.

“Long range powers users, protect them at all costs! Everyone else, armed yourselves!” Stiles ordered.

“Uncanny X-Men, X-Treme, Avengers X, Supreme-X and Imperial X take the north! They’ll be coming from there. X-Force, Brotherhood-X, X-Corps, Unity-X and X-Factor take the west! Warriors X, X-Terminators, X-Static, Fantastic-X and Amazing X-Men take the east now! Generation X, New X-Men, Alpha-X and Guardian X take the south!” Stiles shouted out the orders, “X-Squad, release all those mutants now!”

All the teams quickly took their position while destroying the remaining Sentinels that was still there. Hundreds of the telekinetic users, all in unison manipulated the scraps of the Sentinels to form a thick wall along the camp, with Magneto and Polaris helping them.

20 minutes later, all 200 Sentinels were destroyed and the remaining surviving soldiers were released from the camp, removed off the property.

“Douglas? ETA?” Stiles called out.

“Ms. Stilinski, he’s busy right now.” Garrison answered.

“With what?”

“Erm, I think he is in the Internet right now, configuring something. I’m not sure though…”

“Can you gauge the arrival of the Sentinels?”

“Less than 10 minutes out. Closing in.”

“Everybody prepare yourself!” Stiles shouted out.

Garrison immediately set the entire defense of the camp against the incoming Sentinels. By now, the X-squad has released all the mutants and removed their collars. All of them helped each other to arm the short-range and non-offensive mutants with all the available weapons, guns and ammunition.

Within minutes, all of them saw millions of lights blinking in the sky from afar coming towards the camp as one.

“This is it.” Stiles said to the members of her team. She was standing in the middle of the field with her teammates behind her. Lydia, Jordan and Allison to her left while Scott, Kira and Isaac to her right with all 13 of her hounds burning brightly behind them.

Instead of the Sentinels coming over to blast all of them to pieces, they did the exact opposite. All 800 Sentinels landed themselves around the perimeter of camp and turn to face outwards instead of towards the camp. It was as if all 800 Sentinels were guarding the camp.

“What’s going on?” Isaac asked.

“Hold on.” Stiles told Isaac and telepathically called out to the Professor, “Professor, what’s going on?”

“Let me project out to everyone.” Professor X answered and within seconds he telepathically speaks to all the mutants, “Douglas was able to configure 800 Sentinels to protect the mutants and the camps. For now, we are safe.”

A chorus of cheers sounded through the entire camp.

Stiles turned to face her team, “We did it, guys!” The 7 of them hugged each other tightly, with Stiles sending her hounds back to Hell.

Before they had time to properly celebrate that their victory, Professor X called for a meeting with his staffs and the 20 X-Men teams. He had sent out the rest of his students to help facilitate all the released mutants and formulate a system to accommodate all 50,000 over mutants.

When Stiles walked in to the camp’s canteen, she saw that her team was the last one in and everybody clapped their hands and congratulate the team for their bold and ingenious plan. It was nice to see all the familiar faces of her colleagues and students after so long. They greeted and hugged one another with smiles on their faces.

“Where’s Douglas?” Stiles asked aloud at the people nearby.

Jean Grey, who heard it clearly, answered her, “He is still in the control room. I’m not sure what he is doing but Garrison and Forge said that he is trying to map out the locations of all the camps and figure out their security and defense systems.”

“That’s an excellent idea.” Stiles nodded her head.

“All right!” Scott Summers called out, “Let’s get down to business!”

Immediately all of them stand in a circle around tens of tables that were arranged hastily at the middle of the canteen with Professor X sitting at the end of it.

“What’s the next step, Stiles?” Ororo asked. Instantly, all eyes in the room were on her.

“Erm, all I planned for was to take over this camp, rescue the Professor and the students and get all of us together.” Stiles answered with a shrugged, “The next step is where I leave it to the professionals, which is all of you.”

Emma Frost spoke up, “1 camp down, 299 camps to go?”

“We’re going to do it?” Robert Drake asked.

“I’m just saying what everyone is thinking. It doesn’t take a mind-reader to know that pretty much all of us wants this.” Emma answered him arrogantly.

“We have 50,243 mutants and 800 Sentinels here.” The Stepford Sisters informed in unison.

“We stand a big chance of fighting back and uniting the entire mutant race as one, Charles.” Logan Howlett turned to face the Professor, looking for his approval.

Charles just nodded his head in silence.

Dr. Henry McCoy turned to Stiles, “Stiles, tell us how did you plan this takeover?”

“A summarize version please?” Max Eisenhardt sarcastically said, knowing fully well that Stiles has a tendency to get easily distracted and over exaggerate her stories.

Stiles rolled her eyes, “Well, we started sending Jordan over to this camp to recon the location and test the detection scanner systems. Slowly, we learnt everything that we needed to know about this camp, the layout, the shifts, the turnaround, the names of all the mutants and their powers. Every single detail that we needed to know and even things that are irrelevant to us. We need it to be perfect.”

“All we need is Cerebro, maybe a few of it.” Rachel Grey said, “We can telepathically connect all the mutants and inform them of the plan. We know fully well that Cerebro is strong enough to penetrate the camps electromagnetic barrier. We can definitely do this, Professor.”

“If Cypher can configure 800 Sentinels to protect this camp, to protect us, mutants, can all of you imagine if he is able to configure all the Sentinels in the world?” Dr. Reed Richards suggested to all of them.

The whole room immediately went silent, slowly processing the idea that Mr. Fantastic had just put across in front of all of them.

Stiles was the first one to speak up after several seconds of silence, “I vote for yes. My team vote for yes.” Knowing fully well, that her team would go wherever she went.

“If that’s how it’s going, Generation X votes for yes as well.” Danielle stepped forward and smiled to Stiles.

Slowly one by one of the remaining teams said agreed to the plan of taking control of the other camps and uniting the mutant race, all of them turned to Professor X waiting for his response.

He looked up to all of them, “We wait for their response first. If we were to make a move now, they might expect it. So for now, we need the telepaths to wipe out the memories of the soldiers of what happened and we need the technopaths to dig deep into the net and find out everything that they can find out.”

The Professor took a deep breath and eyed all of them grimly, “1 month starting from today. It’s almost dawn now. Let’s sort out the perimeter shifts and duties for everyone before we called it a day.”

With that, all of them nodded their head in agreement and began to filter out of the canteen.

For the first time since the war, Stiles looked around and could see sincere and genuine smiles on her colleagues and students’ faces. There was hope after all. They might just unite the entire mutant race.


	4. 01st October 2030, Tuesday @ 2.30pm

In the past few days, everything has been surprisingly going along quite smoothly. Stiles was surprised that the US government have not attacked them yet. So when the professor called for a meeting, Stiles was mentally prepared to go to the battlefield to rescue any mutants in need. She was prepared to not hold back at all, released her hounds and do as much damage as possible without risking any civilians’ lives.

Stiles walked in to the makeshift meeting room to see most of the other team leaders inside, taking their seats and having private conversations amongst each other.

The leader for Uncanny X-Men is one of the first few students of Professor X, Scott Summers ( _Cyclops_ ), with powerful optic blasts that could literally punch a hole through a mountain if he was to release it at full blasts.

The leader for X-Treme was one of the most regal and elegant person that Stiles had ever met in her entire life, Ororo Munroe ( _Storm_ ), a mutant with the ability to manipulate weather on a grand scale. Stiles personally had seen her summoning more than 20 tornadoes ripping apart countless Sentinels, tanks and planes.

The leader of X-Force, their in-house assassin team, is Logan Howlett ( _Wolverine_ ), the most ferocious mutant that she had the pleasure of knowing. He had even gone on a one-to-one fight with one of Stiles’ hound and actually beat the crap out of it.

Next was one of the few original founders of the institute, Max Eisenhardt ( _Magneto_ ), a mutant with a complete mastery of magnetic manipulation. One of most powerful mutants in the world and has only grown more powerful with age.

As for the Amazing X-Men, Emma Frost ( _White Queen_ ) a mutant with the ability to transform herself into organic diamond and one of the most powerful telepath around. Her abilities are only second to Professor X and Jean Grey ( _Phoenix_ ).

One of the youngest leaders at only 22 years old was Noriko Yashida ( _Surge_ ) for New X-Men. A Japanese mutant that has the ability to manipulate and absorb electricity and also is quite an excellent gymnast that is not afraid to use her skills during her fights.

Dani Moonstar was the leader of Generation X.

X-Corps consisted of mutants with military background with Nathaniel Summers ( _Cable_ ) as their leader. A mutant that has great control over his telekinetic powers and is one of the best soldier ever with knowledge in almost all sorts of weapons and ammunition skills.

The leader of X-Factor is Monet St. Croix (M), an ex-detective with superhuman strength, flight and a healing factor, the typical superhero powers.

Next was the leader of X-Terminators – T’Challa ( _Black Panther_ ), an African mutant with superhuman strength, speed and senses and the uncanny ability to talk to all feline and control them. It felt magical to see T’Challa talking to any of the feline species.

Another young leader amongst them is Tike Alicar ( _Anarchist_ ), a 20-year-old student that was handpicked by the Professor to lead the team. He has the ability to create concussive blasts that are strong enough to blast through buildings.

One of the most beautiful women that Stiles has even seen is Natasha Romanova ( _Black Widow_ ), who is also the leader of Warriors X. A group of mutants with excellent fighting and spies’ skills, along with enhanced strength, speed and healing factor that does the entire spy work for the institution.

Avengers X was the lead by Steve Rogers ( _Captain America_ ), a mutant with superhuman strength, who originally was one of the best military soldiers in the US government before the exact people that had trained him betrayed him.

Jericho Drumm, ( _Doctor Voodoo_ ), a mutant from South Africa with powerful magical abilities, is leading Unity-X.

James Hudson ( _Guardian_ ) an ex-navy seal officer, a mutant with the ability to fly, force field and excellent fighting skills, is leading the Alpha-X.

Fantastic-X is lead by Dr. Reed Richards ( _Mr. Fantastic_ ), a mutant genius scientist with the ability to stretch and elongate every inch of his body to anything imaginable. One of the few men among the institution that Stiles has a hard time keeping up with mentally but just an enjoyable and intellectually stimulating person to be around with.

One of the most powerful mutants in the world, Simon Williams ( _Wonder Man_ ), a dashingly handsome man with supermodel looks and a body of a Greek God, is the strongest mutant in the world, leading Imperial-X. Nothing can hurt him, not even a nuclear bomb – Stiles has seen it first hand, him walking from the explosion unharmed.

The leader of Supreme-X is Kingsley Rice ( _Amphibian_ ), a mutant that has the ability to adapt in water and communicate and control all animals that live in the oceans. Stiles have seen his powers first hand when he got the sharks to attack several of anti-mutants groups at the beach.

Then there’s Peter Quill ( _Star-Lord_ ), a mutant with an insane ability to know anything about any weapons and ammunitions, along with his excellent fighting skills, made him a great close combat fighter.

Stiles grabbed a seat in-between Ororo and Dani before the professor calling everyone to sit down for the meeting to start.

“I’m sure all of you have heard about what has happened ever since our takeover.” Professor X began, “Hundreds of free mutants from around the world are slowly making their way to this town. We need to think of the next step.”

“My decision is simple, we expand the camp base and take over the surrounding buildings and towns.” Max said with conviction.

“What about the people that has been living around here all their lives?” Ororo asked.

“I’m willing to buy them out.” Stiles added, getting several shocked looks from some of the leaders.

“Meaning?” Monet turned to him with a doubtful look.

“$250,000 per family for them to move out.” Stiles told all the leaders.

“Stiles! There’re thousands of families out there!” Natasha exclaimed.

Stiles smirked at her, “And I can afford them.”

Emma grinned at her knowingly, “No, you can’t but I know what you’ll do.”

Stiles rolled her eyes.

“And what will you do?” Logan growled softly at her.

Dani exclaimed, “No!”

“Can someone tell me what is going on?” Peter interrupted them, looking confused.

“Ms. Stilinski here is planning to hack her way into several countries reserves to pay off all the people in this town.” Emma cocked her eyebrow in smugness.

Stiles just smiled widely at all of them, “It’s better and more humane than my first idea.”

“Which is?” Scott asked hesitantly.

“Telepathically removed them from their properties.” Stiles said nonchalantly, “Let’s be honest, we have at least 500 telepaths of different levels in this camp. We can easily telepathically shift out all 28 million people out of Texas and create a safe haven for the entire remaining mutant population. It’s unethical but now is not the time to be squeamish about such things.”

All of them just look at her.

“Now I can see your father’s side in you.” Steve said.

“Trust me. That’s my mother’s side.” Stiles winked at him, “But it’s your call, Professor.”

Professor X placed his fingers together in front of his lips, looking deep in thought. All of the leaders were all deep in their thoughts as well.

Several minutes of silence went by before Dani spoke up, “Erm, if I may add in. I would rather Ms. Stilinski hacked into the militaries’ reserves. In a way, we are blocking them from producing more weapons and still paying these innocent families off to shift out. With the number of telekinetic users in this camp, it’s easy and fast for us to expand out perimeter.”

“Military reserves?” Nathan looked up at her, “That’s dangerous but I know fully well that Douglas is capable of doing it. Along with the several technopaths that we have, it’s achievable. It will be a huge blow to the US and several of the other world powers’ militaries.”

Nathan took a deep breath, “I’m in agreement with Dani’s suggestion.”

Professor X looked up, “I’m have always been a firm believer in democracy. I personally don’t think that I should have the final say in this issue since it concerns all of us, our entire population. We shall vote on it.”

Scott piped in, “Those against Dani’s suggestion?”

Stiles was surprised that none of the leader raised their hands in objections at all.

“Well, we’ll proceed ahead with it then.” Scott nodded at her direction; “You’ll be in-charge of this mission then.”

“Cool.”

“Now, to next order of business, we’re going to break into the Santa Fe basecamp this weekend.”

With that, all of them began breaking down the details of the basecamp, the number of mutants that they could afford to join in the battle, the floor plan of the camp, the number of mutants housed inside and the different types of powers that they have. They have been sending Jordan over to recce the site. Since Jordan had done it before and now with the help of the several technopaths, it was much fast and easier for him to do his job, getting the necessary details for their mission.

This time round, they have more than 50,000 mutants, less than 800 Sentinels and enough weapons for several battalions at their disposal. Stiles have faith that they would be able to do a fast takeover. They also have 250 teleporters among them, thus would be making it much faster for them to remove the collars off the mutants. All of them were deep in discussion when Jean Grey came into the meeting room with a panic look on her face.

“Professor!” Jean Grey called out and immediately switched on one of the televisions in the meeting room.

Instantly an image of US President Hollis Doyle appeared, along with several of his generals from the air force, navy, seal and military and a couple of his staff members.

“Professor!” The President bellowed, “About damn bloody time, we got a hold of you and your mutant terrorist group!”

“President.” Professor Charles gritted through his teeth.

“Now, what is this nonsense?” The President demanded.

“A slight discomfort, Mr. President. That’s all.” Stiles accidentally spoke up, glaring at him full of anger.

“I don’t care about you, little missy!” The President chided Stiles, “I’m taking to the Professor. I’m assuming that he is the leader of your ridiculous ragtag group.”

Stiles rolled her eyes and stepped back from his line of sight.

“Now, we could do this 2 ways. It’s either you get your little freaks and give in quietly or I’ll drop a nuclear bomb on you and destroy all your terrorists along with your stupid ideology.”

Professor glared hard at him, “I’m sure we can talk things through calmly.”

“The time for talks has past. The United States Of America does not negotiate with terrorists!” The President raised his voice at them.

Scott interrupted, “Are you sure President that you are willing to drop a nuclear bomb onto San Antonio, a population of 2 million people and possibly affecting the surrounding areas for the rest of time?”

“I’m not dumb, you blind mutant! Off course, I will shift out my citizens first and just to proof to you, how serious I am, General!” The President shouted angrily.

“Yes, Mr. President.” An old man wearing a decorated military uniform standing a couple of feet away nodded his head.

Immediately the screen turned to one of the mutant concentration camps with the caption, “Fredericksburg Mutant Camp”.

“What are you doing?” Logan growled angrily.

“There are always consequences to your unwarranted actions.” The President’s voice came through threateningly.

All the leaders just looked at each other unsure if the President would really go through with his threat.

In an instant, several consecutive blasts exploded throughout the building, huge cloud of smokes burst out into the sky and flames began enveloping the camp while the Sentinels were standing guard around the camp to ensure that no one will escape. There were only huge clouds of black and grey smokes filling up the entire screen for the next several seconds.

Several of the leaders cussed out in anger, while some were speechless by the President’s action and there were some who cried in horror at the ruthlessness. Stiles, who was standing there, all of a sudden exploded in flames.

“Stiles!” Emma cried out in shocked.

In a voice that sounds straight out of a horror movie, Stiles growled in anger while telepathically calling out for Isaac, “You will regret your action, Mr. President.”

In a split second, Isaac appeared beside her and Stiles revert back to her normal form. Stiles stepped forward and switched off the monitor.

“Excuse me, Professor,” Stiles turned to look at him, “I have a business to attend to.”

“No!” Professor X stopped him.

“Stiles…” Logan growled lowly.

Max sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Don’t do it. The amount of blood that you would have on your hands, it’s not worth it.”

“I’m the daughter of Lucifer. I don’t need their deaths. I want their souls.” Stiles angrily stated and grab hold of Isaac, “Isaac, now!”

In the blind of an eye, both of them disappeared and reappeared at the National 9/11 Pentagon Memorial.

“Isaac, go.” Stiles smiled at him, “I’ll be going back to hell once I’m done. Tell the others that I will be back when I’m ready.”

“Stiles.” Isaac grabbed hold of her left hand tightly “Take care. I love you…” He told her as he disappeared.

Stiles took a deep breath and began to slowly levitate several inches off the ground and allowed her entire body to burst out in flames. The bystanders around her, started shouting and screaming in horror at her unleashing her powers and sucking the happiness of the surroundings. A couple of seconds later, a group of 30 military soldiers, fully armed came running towards her. They quickly formed a wide perimeter around her while clearing the civilians away.

“Stand down, mutant!” One of the soldiers commanded.

Stiles closed her eyes and smiled at them through the fire that was brightly burning all over her body.

“Silly children.” Stiles whispered in a demonic tone that echoes loudly throughout the park, “I’ll show you the true power of Lucifer’s daughter!”

“Fire!” The lead soldier shouted and all of them began firing at her. Bullets hit her to no effect. The flames surrounding her body instantly healed her body where the bullets hit her.

She felt alive sensing the fear of her enemies.

“Asmodeus, Astaroth, Azazel, Balaam, Behemoth, Beezlebub, Bile, Cimeries, Coyote, Damballa, Dagon, Mormo and Mictian. Come to me, my children.” Stiles called out for her hellhounds.

Within seconds, her 13 hounds that were 10 feet tall and 20 feet long from snout to the tip of the tail with jet black eyes and completely made of live burning hellfire appeared beside her. They were burning so brightly with the intense flames that she could see the cement melting off from the spots that they were standing on. She could sense that they could feel her rage and anger seething through her skin.

One of the soldiers aimed a rocket launcher and shot it at her and one of her hounds quickly jumped in front of her and absorbed the rocket into itself. Most of the soldiers immediately stopped and just looked at it in shocked.

Instantly the entire atmosphere completely turned cold and the hounds’ presence suck out the joy out of everyone within the vicinity.

“Take their souls. Take the souls of every single one of those god damn misguided creatures in that fucking forsaken building!” Stiles bellowed in her demonic voice like a woman full of vengeance.

As one, all 13 hounds ran straight towards the soldiers completely engulfing them as they passed through them. As the hounds ran through them, each of the soldiers immediately dropped to the ground unhurt. To the public eye, it seems as if all the soldiers were fainted but to Stiles, she knew that the hounds just sent all their souls to hell for her father’s demons to torture with until she recalled them back.

With that, her hounds continued onwards, breaking down the walls, destroying and burning down the building as they went around grabbing all the souls of all the military and civilian employees working in the Pentagon. Her hounds went their separate ways destroying everything in their paths and leaving all the humans unconscious.

As each soul was being taken to hell, Stiles could feel the ecstasy of their pain and suffering running through every inch of her body. From the tip of her hair, down to her toes, she could feel their fears and the feeling of hopelessness as their souls got dragged to hell. It was such an adrenaline rush. She began burning and shooting out huge flames destroying the Pentagon, ensuring that she would have her revenge for the 50,000 plus mutant lives killed in the Fredericksburg Mutant Camp. She will avenge them.

As her hounds were busy roaming around the building, taking the souls, Stiles felt herself beginning to gravitate towards one of the conference rooms. She took a deep breath and banished the flames all over her body and returned back to her human form. She realized that she was standing there completely naked and couldn’t be bothered with it. She went to the nearest desktop and quickly clicks on the Skype icon and keyed in Douglas’s personal id to make a call to him.

Douglas immediately answer the instant it began to ring, “Ms. Stilinski!”

“Douglas.” Stiles replied back in her human voice.

“Erm,” Stiles saw Douglas turning a bright shade of red, “You’re naked.”

Stiles just ignored him “Link me up to the White House now.”

“Hold on, give me a couple of minutes please.” Douglas began typing furiously on the keyboard and the same time, Stiles could see him using his techno powers to hack into the White House. As he was busy focusing, she saw the Professor and several of the senior X-men members coming on screen behind him.

“Oh My God.” Ororo sighed sadly, “What have you done, my child?”

“Doing what I should have done ages ago.” Stiles calmly replied her.

“The innocent lives that you have taken…” Ororo looked at her disappointingly.

“I am Lucifer’s daughter. I can easily take them back from Hell, just as I easily send them in.” Stiles felt her eyes turning black.

“What are you trying to achieve, Stiles?” Natasha asked from behind.

“The Professor’s dreams through Magneto’s actions.” Stiles told all of them, “I know that you do not condone my actions but let me do this first and I will deal with the consequences later.”

“We’re up!” Douglas interrupted her at the same time another window pop up, showing the President and his entourage in the oval office.

“What is the meaning of this?” The President shouted, his face filled with rage.

“Hello there, Hollis.” Stiles calmly smiled at him.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Hacking into the White House systems,”

“I told you before that you would regret your actions.” Stiles began as the first of her hounds appeared beside her.

“We do not negotiate with terrorists, least of all a naked mutant terrorist child!”

“I’m sure by now, your silly little entourage behind you would have told you about the destruction of your precious military building, The Pentagon. Less than a mile away from the White House.”

“NO!” The President exclaimed in horror.

Stiles smiled and nodded her head, “And that is just the job of one mutant, destroying the headquarters of the US Defense department. All 24,692 employees are knocked out. Their souls taken to hell for my amusement.”

The group standing behind the President just stood in horror while the President was trying his best to maintain a poker face.

“No worries, I will return their souls back with their lovely memories of being tortured in Hell fully intact. I won’t kill them. I’m not like you, Hollis.”

The President looked up straight into Stiles’ eyes, forcing himself to put up a brave front at the sight of seeing all 13 of her flaming hellhounds by her side and asked, “What are your terms?”

“Call for a meeting with the United Nations at their headquarters. All 196 countries are to be present. They can bring all their best securities with them. I have a proposal to be made.”

“What do I get in return?” The President tried to bargain.

“This is me being nice, Trust me when I say that I can easily wipe out your CIA, Secret Service and FBI and you will be the weakest country in the entire world before other countries would launched a war against your land.”

The President begrudgingly nodded his head.

“Next Monday on the 7th of October at 2pm, after lunch. I would prefer to have my meal first.”

The President nodded his head again.

“By the way, Hollis. Destroy another mutant base camp again and I will personally bring your soul to hell, myself.” Stiles smiled psychotically before waving bye to him and ending the conference call.

Scott immediately asked, “What are you thinking, Stiles?”

“Texas, the new mutant country for all mutants and humans to live peacefully as one. The Professor’s dream, Max’s dream and our dream coming true.” Stiles told all of them.

“I didn’t ask for this, Stiles.” Professor X sighed.

“You didn’t Charles. None of us did. Life is throwing us lemons and Stiles is the only one that is making more than a lemonade out of it.” James told him, “The only thing right now is that we come together to see through this.”

“We’ll straighten the details out, once you are back here.” Max told her, “All the leaders need to be here for this.”

“We need to show a united front at the meeting next week.” Simon added.

“You guys proceed ahead,” Stiles informed them, “I need to recuperate in Hell. I drained out, I used too much of my energy. I’ll see all of you.”

“We’ll see you soon, Stiles.” Professor X gave her a small sad smile.

Stiles climbed on top of one of her hellhounds and told them to return back to Hell, bringing her along.


	5. 07th October 2030, Monday @ 1.15pm

“Isaac!” Stiles shouted out as she teleported from Hell back to their San Antonio Base Camp, into her makeshift bedroom. She knew that she had only spent 6 hours in Hell but 6 days have passed by on Earth. Over the years, after finding out that Lucifer was her father, Stiles began to explore more of her powers and that she found out that she would need to recuperate in Hell every few months to have complete control over her hellhounds and the full access of her demon powers.

Stiles quickly grabbed a matching black bra and panties, putting them on before grabbing on a Prada black and white sleeveless fitted dress. She needed to look serious for her part during the meeting. She tied her hair into a slick tight ponytail, put on her 4-inch black heels and put on some light make-up. She put on a pair of expensive eardrop diamond earrings; accessorize herself with a diamond bracelet and a diamond ring. She grabbed one of her black Chanel clutch, put on her Victoria Beckham shades before closing her eyes and began to telepathically search for Isaac within the vicinity.

“Isaac?” Stiles telepathically called out to him again.

“Stiles?” Isaac answered her telepathically.

“Hey love.” Stiles replied, “Are you free to teleport me to the UN Headquarters now?”

“Coming.” Isaac replied and appeared beside her. He immediately hugged her tightly, “It’s so good to see you. How are you doing?”

“Much better. How are things here?” Stiles kissed him on the cheek.

“We are much more organized. We have begun expanding to the nearby buildings. Another 156 mutants just came into town these past few days. I could go on and on, Stiles.” Isaac smiled at her, “Come on, let me take you to the UN.”

Isaac grabbed her around the waist; Stiles closed her eyes and when she opened it, they were standing just outside the gates of the United Nations Headquarter in Manhattan, New York City. There were at least a couple hundreds of military soldiers, secret service officers and police officers surrounding the entire building. Just opposite the building, they had put up a barrier for the public to be behind it. There were quite a number of anti-mutants protestors carrying anti-mutants posters, screaming and shouting vulgarities at the news reporters and towards the building in general.

“Thank you, Isaac.” Stiles kissed him on the cheek; “I’ll see you later. By the way, did the Professor ask the telepaths to keep a look-out for us?”

“Yes.” Isaac nodded, “There’s several contingency plans in place. Don’t worry. Now just go in and back them up.”

Stiles nodded to him before one of the reporters ran up to her, “Ms. Stilinski!”

Stiles turned to smile at the reporter, “Hello there.”

Before she knew it, she was swamped with the rest of the reporters there, shoving their microphones into her face, asking her all sorts of questions.

“Just one question please.” Stiles commanded, raising her voice.

“Why are you here?” One of the female reporters quickly shouted before any of the other reporters could budge it.

Stiles smiled at her, “As all of you know that I have always been pro-mutant, my companies have hired hundreds and thousands of mutants, providing jobs and stability for them. Today, a dear family friend of my late parents, Professor Charles Francis Xavier, a visionary in his own right, is here to discuss certain issues about the future of mutants all around the world and I am here just to show my support. Thank you.”

Stiles quickly turned away as several police officers began to stop the reporters from chasing after her. She passed her ID at the security post and got the visitor’s pass in exchange. She quickly began making her way towards the entrance of the building seeing as she only got 10 minutes to spare before the meeting starts.

The moment that she stepped into the building, she could sense that her mutant powers were being suppressed. It was as if they had place a huge power dampener all around the building.

Stiles took out her cellphone and dialed Logan’s number.

At the first ring, Logan answered, “Stiles?”

“Logan, I’m in the building. They are suppressing our powers.” Stiles told him, “How are you doing?”

“I’m still surviving kid.” Logan answered, “I got at least another 6 more hours before the adamantium poisoning takes over my damn body. Get up here, quickly. Take the elevator to level 30.”

“See you soon.” Stiles hanged up her phone and made her way to the elevator. She was rather surprised that the building was quite quiet, with just a couple of receptionist and several security guards all around. She got into one of the elevator alone and tried to flex around with her demon powers and felt her eyes turning black before she blinked it back to normal. At the back of her head, she felt pleased that she could at least summon her hellhounds as a last resort.

The elevator doors opened at the 30th floor, and Logan was standing at the doorway, all cleaned up in a fitted tailored business suit, smiling at her.

“Well, hello there.” Stiles smiled at him and kissed his cheek, “You look dashing.”

“Thank you, kiddo.” Logan kissed her back on her cheek, “Quick question, how are the hounds doing?”

Stiles knew that he meant if she could access her demonic powers, “Perfectly fine, if need be.”

“Good.” Logan replied, “I feel as if all of us are trapped here is this fucking bubble and I have a bad feeling about this but we shall see.”

Logan led Stiles to one of the smaller conference rooms where the Professor and several of the X-Men members were there. Scott Summers ( _Cyclops_ ), Jean Grey-Summers ( _Phoenix_ ), Max Eisenhardt ( _Magneto_ ), Ororo Munroe ( _Storm_ ), Logan Howlett ( _Wolverine_ ), Elizabeth Braddock ( _Psylocke_ ), Emma Frost, T’Challa ( _Black Panther_ ), Steve Rogers ( _Captain America_ ), Simon Williams ( _Wonder Man_ ), Susan Storm Richards ( _Invisible Woman_ ), Professor Charles Francis Xavier ( _Professor X_ ) and Stiles Stilinski ( _Darkchilde_ ) were all there, 13 of the most powerful, experienced and strongest X-Men members.

All of them greeted her with hugs and smile.

Professor X looked at them, “This is it. After today, we might be a nation of mutants and humans co-existing peacefully in a world filled with hatred and anger.”

“We will.” Max nodded in agreement.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a woman wearing a business suit opening the door, “Excuse me. The council is ready. If you would follow me please.”

“Off course.” Professor X smiled at the lady. As one, all of them streamed out of the conference room and into the UN auditorium meeting room. There were hundreds of delegates, presidents and prime ministers inside. Each country had sent a representative with an assistant / translator and along with 2 bodyguards sitting behind them. At each entrance point were 2 military soldiers, fully equipped with the latest weapon, standing guard looking over the entire auditorium.

Stiles was the last one to walk in the room but she was the first one to caught the eye of the US President and smiled at him, “Hello, Hollis.”

The President just ignored her greeting and continued whispering to his assistant. The team all took a seat at the side of the stage while the professor proceeds ahead to the podium. One of the UN representatives adjusted the microphone to his height and walked off the stage. The professor smiled at everyone in the auditorium before adjusting himself forward to speak.

“A very good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the council, presidents, prime ministers and fellow delegates.” Professor X began, “We are gathered here because my fellow mutants and I are hoping to achieve what we have been dreaming of since our kind has been maliciously prosecuted for something that is not within our control. In the dockets, on each of the table is the list of requirements that we would need. Those highlighted in yellow are subjected to negotiations while the rest are non-negotiable. Questions?”

The US President immediately slammed his fist on his table, “What kind of ridiculous demand is this? I am not selling Texas to you or your mutant terrorist group!”

Stiles, who was flipping through the docket, trying to catch up on the deal that Jennifer ( _She-Hulk_ ) and Matt ( _Daredevil_ ) had arranged for, ignore the outburst.

Professor X replied, “$250 billion in cash and bonds should suffice.”

“No!” The US President angrily shouted, “I would rather go to war with your kind.”

A female UN representative, who was sitting at the opposite side of the stage called out, “Calm yourself down, President Doyle. This is a negotiation after all.”

“Fine. Then the United States Of America is willing to go on a war again with mutant kind and this time, we will wipe out your disease from this planet!” The President threaten them, “Now who the fuck is with me?”

Stiles saw at least more than a third of the countries’ delegates raised their hands immediately in agreement with the US President. The rest of them were unsure and she could see that they were contemplating if they should join forces and attacked the mutants around the world.

“Asmodeus, Astaroth, Azazel, Balaam, Behemoth, Beezlebub, Bile, Cimeries, Coyote, Damballa, Dagon, Mormo and Mictian. Come to me, my children.” Stiles whispered softly for her hellhounds under her breathe.

Within seconds, her 13 hellhounds appeared beside her, behind her team and she saw all of their expressions change to scare frightened powerless human beings.

Ororo, who was seated beside her, grabbed hold of her hand, “Stiles. No blood.”

“I promise.” Stiles smiled at her as she stood up and approached the podium. Professor X rolled her wheelchair backwards and nodded his head towards her. It was as if all of them were expecting for her to release her hellhounds.

“How are you doing this?” The representative from Spain demanded.

“I’m half demon, half mutant. Your technologies only block my mutant powers not my demonic powers. Silly humans.” Stiles smiled widely and tilted her head to right.

She looked at every single one of them before focusing on the US President.

Stiles calmly spoke, “Hollis, I told you what would happen if you make the wrong move. I only need 1 of my hellhound to grab the souls of everyone in this auditorium. And the rest of my hellhounds are capable of grabbing the souls of everybody in this entire building. Now, let me break it down for you quickly. My hellhounds can take everybody souls within half an hour. I have several hundreds mutants that can mind-control the entire Texas population out of their homes. I have at least 50 mutants with the power to hack into your Sentinels program and configure them to release every single mutant from the camps within a couple of hours.”

Stiles turned to her team, looking for their approval before turning back to her audience, “Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. It’s completely your call. I’ll give all of you an hour to decide.”

Out of the blue, Professor X appeared beside her and added, “We are willing to increase the payout to $300 billion.”

“Yes, and that too.” Stiles smiled at them and followed the rest of the team out, “I’ll be leaving my hounds behind. Just for safety measure.”

The X-Men walked out of the auditorium, with Stiles leaving last, “Don’t bother doing anything stupid.” Before closing the door behind. 

As soon as she closed the door, Elizabeth began walking around the room and feeling every corner, chairs, lamps and vases. She did this for several minutes before looking at Professor X, “It’s clear.”

“Thank you, Betsy.”

“Clear of?” Stiles asked.

“Clear of hidden microphones.” Scott answered, “There’s only a camera at the corner of this room.”

“Okay. So what’s the deal?” Stiles turned to all of them.

“Let’s get out of here.” Logan suggested, “I need to smoke, anyway.”

“We can use our powers once we’re outside this building.” Simon told Stiles.

“And we can contact the base quickly.” Emma said, pointing to herself, Jean, Elizabeth and the Professor.

“Let’s go.” Steve said as he opened the door and led them out.

Immediately they had 4 military soldiers flanking them, leading them to the elevator and also taking the elevator down to the ground floor. The soldiers led them to the loading bay of the building where the smoking area was.

As soon as they stepped out, Betsy immediately telepathically manipulated the minds of the 4 soldiers to give them the illusion that they were just having a normal conversation and pondering over the decisions of the other countries.

Emma quickly created a telepathic link among all of them to have their own private conversation. Jean and Stiles stood beside the Professor resting their hands on each side of his shoulders to allow him to tap into their telepathic powers collectively. The rest of the team stood in a circle and began talking about the problems at hand without giving anything away, while Logan and Max lit up their cigars and began smoking away.

“Catch me up, please.” Stiles telepathically began the conversation.

Jean answered, “As for now, the Professor is connected with the mutants at the base camp.”

“If they decided to go to war with us, Douglas, Forge and their team of technopaths will immediately configure all the Sentinels and released all mutants at the same time.” Scott continued.

“The teleporters are all ready and prepared to teleport at each location. Especially with Illyana and Megan, they can make a teleportation doorway as big as a house to teleport as many mutants as possible.” Ororo added.

Steve informed her, “We have divided up 298 teams with 100 mutants each to help each base camp to release as many collars as quickly as possible.”

“Let’s just say, we are holding a play and every single scene has to be perfect to avoid as little bloodshed as possible.” Max smiled at her.

“How long will it take for you to knock out the power dampener in this building?” T’Challa asked Stiles.

“One of my hellhounds is silently knocking out everybody in the building while looking for the main source of the power dampener.” Stiles smiled.

“What the fuck, Stiles? You fucking started already?” Logan snapped.

“Don’t worry!” Stiles rolled her eyes, “It can’t be seen on camera and considering that this whole building is rather empty other than the securities and the delegates, I’m happy to say that we got it another half an hour before they come up with a decision and my hound has already taken out a third of the securities in this building.”

“Stiles…” Professor X pinched his nose, “As much as I applaud your bravado, you might just be the cause of the next war.”

“Which we will win.”

“For fuck sake, Stiles!” Scott exclaimed mentally, “Can you be serious for a while? These are people’s lives that we are talking about!”

Stiles glared hard at him and felt her eyes turned black, “I am fucking serious, Scott! The only difference is that I am not killing them or being gentle with them. I am taking their souls as hostages to ensure our survival! I will return them back.”

“So we’re kidnappers now?” Susan asked him.

“I am.” Stiles told them, “I am willing to do the dirty work so that all of you can keep your fucking hand cleans! Fuck this shit!”

Stiles walked towards one of the military soldiers and asked him for a cigarette. The guy lit it for her and Stiles just stood at the corner ignoring them while puffing the cigarette away.

Several minutes passed by in silent before Stiles walked to them, “The power dampeners are down.”

“Thank you, Stiles.” Professor X acknowledged her sadly.

Max turned to the Professor, “Charles, let’s go in. We know how this will all turn out. It will be either one of the 2 outcomes and we are prepared for both. Shall we?”

Professor X just nodded his head and began moving forward towards the back entrance of the building. All of them were quiet as they took the elevator and walked back towards the conference room. The soldiers led them in to the room for them to wait for the last 10 minutes. Professor X was insistence on giving them the hour that they had been promised.

Exactly 10 minutes later, Ororo opened the door and let Max entered first just in case the soldiers decided to attack them, with the rest following behind.

Professor X spoke up, “And the decision?”

The US President immediately slammed his fist onto the table and shouted, “Killed them all!!!”

In an instant, all the securities and the military soldiers pointed their weapons at the X-Men. Less than a split second, Stiles was in front of the US president in her full demonic fiery form, grabbing his neck and whispered, “What did I say, Hollis? What did I fucking say, you fucking red-neck imbecile?”

Stiles could smell the fear oozing out from the president’s pores. She licked his cheek and kissed him before giving him her most devilish smile. “See you in Hell, dickhead.”

Stiles forced his mouth opened as she slowly sucked in his soul into her body to act as a portal for his soul to go to hell. It was a painfully slow process as Stiles rarely does it because of the strong bitter aftertaste that the souls will leave behind in her tongue for days. Stiles could feel everybody in the room was looking at her, since she rarely uses her soul-sucking power, pretty much nobody has ever seen it before.

Stiles could feel the last remaining bits of his soul being dragged to Hell. Once it was done, she let go of his limp body and it dropped onto the floor heavily. Stiles looked up and saw that all the securities and the militaries were frozen in place; she turned to see Jean Grey mentally holding them. Stiles saw that all the delegates were seated in their place with fear on their faces, along with the smell of piss.

“Sorry, you had to see that.” Stiles apologized to his team, switching back to her human form, leaving herself completely naked in front of everyone.

“What did you do to his soul, Stiles?” Ororo asked as Logan took off his jacket and covered her with it.

“Thanks Logan, I’m keeping it in Limbo for now…” Stiles shrugged it off.

Ororo sighed.

Max stepped forward, “I take it that we are at war right now?”

The Israel delegate – a middle-age man with balding grey hair, answered, “We are prepared to go to war rather than allowing an unnatural state of creatures forming a country.”

T’Challa asked, “Is that a unanimous decision?”

“No, it’s not.” The German delegate, one of the female ministers of the German cabinet, stood up to answer him, in defiance against the Israel delegate.

“Oh My God!” Emma rolled her eyes and snapped, “This is taking too long. Who doesn’t want war against us raise your bloody hands!”

Stiles saw that at least a third of the countries’ representatives raised that hands which resulted in getting some serious death glares from their counterparts.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed hold of their minds telepathically, “We won’t declare war on any of your countries at all. You are free to go.”

As one, all the countries that have decided not to go to war with the mutants began filing out of the auditorium, along with their securities and assistants. Once, all of them have went out, Jean and Emma telepathically knocked out the remaining assistants, securities and militaries soldiers out.

“Before all of us start World War 4, something that we can truly prevent.” Professor X began, “I’ll start with the facts first. Why don’t all of us calmly take a seat?”

Max began levitating several seats for all of them onto the stage and they made themselves comfortable with the Professor in the middle. Stiles dismissed her hellhounds at the suggestion of Ororo, since they wanted it to be a calm atmosphere rather than getting agitated and igniting a series of shouting matches.

“The moment that all of you wanted to declared war with us, all 130 countries in this room, my mutants have configured all 300,475 Sentinels around the globe to protect the mutants. All 298 mutants concentration camp has been taken over. As we speak right now, almost 15 million mutants around the world are travelling to Texas.”

“300,475 Sentinels, the armory from all 298 mutants concentration camp, every single weapon stores within the vicinity of San Antonio and 15 million mutants.” Max smiled at them, “In the next 24 hours, if all of you are still willing to go to war with us, be prepare.”

“We are not shifting an inch. Texas is ours and we are more than willing to relocate each and every citizen of Texas safely.” Scott added in.

“If you are willing to sacrifice countless of young lives for the sake of this war, think again. Is it really worth it?” Emma asked the entire room, “Is it really worth it destroying millions of lives for the sake of your ego?”

“The first time, you took us by surprised.” Logan grumbled through, “Now, we’re prepared and ready to fight for our survival.”

“That’s all we have to say, ladies and gentlemen.” Professor X bowed his head towards his audience, “The next step is yours.”

Elizabeth shouted out, “Magik!”

Instantly a burst of yellow orange circle light appeared on the floor, along with a blonde teenage girl wearing some form of metal armor, holding on to a long glowing sword appeared.

The 13 mutants took a step onto the circular light disk.

Wanting to have the final say, Max threateningly said, “24 hours.” Before all of them disappeared and got teleported back to their base camp.

The instant they arrived at the camp, Illyana asked them, “We’re going to war?”

“We shall see, but for now, our priority is to shift out all 28 million citizens out of the way.” Professor X informed all of them, “I’m not willing to sacrifice any of them for the sake of our mutant nation.”

“If that’s the case,” Logan interrupted, “Charles, you need to get to it. Rachel, Reed and Hank have already fixed up the new Cerebro. You just need to worry about the safety of those people while the rest of us strategize over our defenses.”

Professor X nodded his head and made his way out of the room.

With that, all of them began to check updates from all the other 298 mutant teams that are spread out around the world. With the Sentinels protecting them, the updates came through smoothly and regularly. Mutants from every single camp began to flow in hour by hour. The 298 rescue teams were also the homecoming committees. With each group of mutants that came through the portals or through teleportation, they were immediately given the breakdown by the telepaths assigned to them. The X-Men decided that every single mutant on the planet needed to know what might or could be happening within the next several hours. They needed the entire mutant population to be united in what might be the next World War.

They began sending out roughly 100 mutants to the Texas – Mexico border. 15 of them have the ability to manipulate the earth, rocks and soil while another 10 of them have the ability to manipulate and control plants. Max instantly asked the 35 of them to create a forest and trenches along the Texas – Mexico border while Charles and a couple of other telepaths began to mentally manipulate the Texas people within those areas to other cities in New Mexico, Oklahoma, Arkansas and Louisiana. 10 telepaths were sent along to assist in enhancing their powers. The remaining 55 mutants were to keep a lookout and protect them while they did their jobs as fast as possible.

All the mutants were told to arm themselves in any way possible. The X-Men did not want them to rely solely on their powers. Teams were sent out all around Texas to ransack and steal every single available weapons and ammunitions that they could find. With more than 3,000 telekinetic-power users in the camp and more coming in, they started sending them to build a perimeter around the state. Using metal scraps from the countless metal yards in Texas and the concrete from nearby abandoned buildings, they began forming at least 30 feet walls around the perimeter with several exits and towers for the lookout.

With each 50,000 mutants from each base camp flowing in, Douglas and his team of selected technopaths began sending the Sentinels over to Texas.

Half an hour before the 24 hours deadline, all 20 X-Men team meet up at the empty JPMorgan Chase Tower at Houston, Texas for a final rundown.

“So this is it?” Natasha asked all of them in the big empty office space.

“World War 4?” Stiles turned to her.

“It’s just a continuation of World War 3.” Emma drawled, “All of us saw it coming, one way or another.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Logan nodded his head, “Let’s get it done and over with. I got military tanks to destroy.”

Over the next 15 minutes, all of them updated each other about the ongoing of the entire state. All 298 camps have been shut down. More than 15 million mutants have all been moved to Texas safely. They are all armed and have been kept up to date about the incoming war. Every single military base in Texas has been taken over by the mutants as well. More than 300,000 Sentinels were all placed along the borders of Texas to protect the state against any incoming militaries.

With more than 15 million mutants, the assortment of powers among them was countless. They had at least a couple hundreds of technopaths, several thousands of telekinetic users and several hundreds telepaths as well. At least three-quarter of the mutant population were long-range power users thus they were all place at the frontline alongside the Sentinels.

The remaining short-range power users and enhanced combat mutant fighters were in put in charge of support – arranging for ammunitions, food and medical supplies all around Texas. Along with roughly 250 mutant healers were place at the medical centres and hospitals all around for assistance. Considering that all 15 million mutants got together within the last 24 hours, the X-Men were impressed with how well they got everything sorted out and fully battle-ready in the short span of time.

With several hundreds telepaths, all 28 million Texas civilians were quickly and safely moved out of Texas and into the surrounding states. The telepaths gave all the necessary information of the citizens to the technopaths and had them wired the money into the respective citizens’ accounts. They wiped clean the US Military budget first before stealing the money from other countries’ military funds – each citizen were given US$250,000 along with their debts wiped clean.

Professor X looked up at all of them, “The first fighter plane is on its’ way.”

“Is there a betting pool going on?” Peter asked the leaders.

“Hell yeah!” Logan grinned.

“I’m in!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Team challenge, I take it?” Noriko cocked her left eyebrow at them.

“Obviously.” Natasha smirked.

“Erm, most military vehicles destroyed?” Monet suggested.

“You know they will send all, including warships.” Tike told them.

“Warships are 10 points.” Jericho chimed in.

“Hell yeah!” James cheered, “It’s on!”

“Who’s keeping track?” Simon looked at them.

Dani rolled her eyes; “I’ll get Douglas to get the Sentinels to record along the way.”

“This is going to be fun.” Emma sarcastically smiled at them.

With that, all of them began filing out of the room and rushed out to their respective locations, with Stiles’ team being the last one to leave.

“This is a war.” Professor X shakes his head at seeing the actions of his X-Men.

“We are making the best out of this situation, Professor.” Stiles told him.

“I know.” Professor X sighed.

“We will win this war. We will get our mutant nation.” Stiles promised him before grabbing hold of Isaac and teleported out of the room and onto their location.

Stiles saw her team, all fully battle-ready along with more than a hundred other mutants standing around. She saw that there were also at least 50 Sentinels within the vicinity, armed and ready to attack the incoming onslaught.

Stiles closed her eyes and began to levitate several inches off the ground, feeling the flame surrounding every inch of her body, “Asmodeus, Astaroth, Azazel, Balaam, Behemoth, Beezlebub, Bile, Cimeries, Coyote, Damballa, Dagon, Mormo and Mictian. Come to me, my children. Protect your mistress.”


End file.
